Hunter and Prey
by Theo 'Blitz' Leung
Summary: A Gym Leader, and a Team Rocket member...an unusual combination...but circumstances forces the Star City Gym Leader to work with this member of Team Rocket to stop a threat against her life... (The Chimera Saga, Book 4, Complete)
1. Sniper's Nest

**Sniper's Nest**

**By: Theodore 'Blitz' Leung**

theoleung@sprint.ca

* * * * * *

"Spark, Flamethrower!!" Samantha ordered. The Growlithe quickly acknowledged, unleashing the flame power from his mouth. The opposing Tauros fainted from the flames, previously weakened by onslaughts of attacks from the duel Pokémon combination Sam has been famous for since she took command of the Start City Gym.

The opposing trainer recalled his Tauros, saddened by the defeat, but knew he fought well. He shrunk the Pokémon and clipped it to his belt.

"Well battled," Sam complimented, kneeling down and patting Spark on the head. Hydra stood nearby, both Pokémon quite battered, but didn't go down in the battle. The opposing trainer nodded.

"I'll be back for that badge!" he shouted, smiling and heading out to get his Pokémon rejuvenated. Sam smiled back, though it wasn't seen by the leaving trainer. She looked down at the ground, then to the scarred battleground, then to her two Pokémon.

"You guys battled well," she spoke, hugging both of them.

"It's still so strange to be back fighting here…" Hydra commented, retracting from Sam's grip and looking at the battlefield. The Squirtle surveyed the roof top arena, a sense of nostalgia falling over him, despite the also bad memories that were followed. Spark joined him, the Growlithe standing beside his Squirtle companion.

The wind howled across the arena built on the tower. Very few buildings in Star City could match this height, yet there was one building, one that housed a trainer…a trainer spying on the Gym Leader.

* * * * * *

The scope of the sniper rifle zoomed in, the user rotating the scope to focus his view. In the distance, he could see the Star City Gym leader. She remained still, unsuspecting of these events.

A Fearow stood on the edge of the building, keeping an eye out for anyone who might interfere with their business. A large pack was strapped to the bird Pokémon, a carrying case for this weapon. He flapped his wings, annoyed with the waiting.

"You're hesitating," he told his sniper companion. There was a young boy at the helm of the gun. He wore a pair of black jeans and a military issue vest with a red T-shirt underneath. He remained quite, taking aim at the leader of the gym through the scope his emerald eyes gazed through. His finger lay on the trigger, though he refused to pull it.

"Vyren…pull it…" the Fearow persisted. The brown haired boy blinked once, his finger twitching. He remembered his briefing for this mission, and regretted it the day he was assigned to it.

* * * * * *

Vyren sat down at the table. He was in the briefing room of the facility, where he was assigned missions before and completed them with success. He never doubted his orders before, but with this one, he began to change.

"This is the Star City Gym leader…" his commanding officer told him, tossing Vyren a photo. The sniper looked down at the piece of flimsy paper tossed to him and scanned his target. She was probably no older then he was, somewhere within the 15 or 16 range. "You know what to do." Then Vyren asked what he was told never to do.

"Why?" the sniper questioned. There was a sense of shock in the commanding officer, unexpected from a boy that was supposedly loyal.

"You have your orders, carry it out," the officered answered.

"Why?" Vyren repeated, afraid. The eyes of his commanding officer narrowed, obviously annoyed now.

"The information is classified, now go!" the officer barked, slamming his fist into the tabletop. Vyren winced and quickly took the picture and left the room.

* * * * * *

The question continued to haunt the trainer/sniper.

"Why?" he thought, looking back at his Fearow. "Why…Kystel?" he asked aloud to his Fearow.

"You can never question orders!" Kystel hissed. Vyren slowly turned his head back to the scope, following the now moving leader with his rifle.

_"Vyren is known for his 95% success rate on his missions,"_ Vyren recited in his mind, remembering what he overheard from his commanding officer. _"He'll get the mission done. He's one of the best, if not the best sniper around."_ Vyren closed his eyes again, but continued to follow despite the temporary blindness.

"I'm so sorry…" he spoke softly, pulling the trigger.

* * * * * *

Sam wasn't sure what happened, the last thing she remembered was walking towards the exit, her two Pokémon by her side.

The next thing she knew, she was on the ground, knocked down by some unknown force. She thought she heard a rifle firing, but she wasn't so sure.

Quickly, the Gym Leader turned around, seeing Pidgeot flying above her. Both her Pokémon were combat ready, going to take down the Pidgeot on the order of their trainer.

However, there was no time, as the Pidgeot quickly flew off with unprecedented speed.

"Did it just use Agility?" Sam thought, also seeing the confused look on her Pokémon.

"Why would a Pidgeot just attack and then leave as fast as it came?" Hydra asked. None of the trio knew an answer.

* * * * * *

"What the hell?!" Vyren exclaimed, yet somehow relieved that he didn't kill the Star City Gym leader. Kystel also was surprised, wondering just how fast that Pidgeot moved in to knock the Gym Leader away from that bullet. It wasn't long before that Pidgeot found out who fired the shot, and went headlong towards them.

The Pidgeot stopped just a few feet away from them, staring at Pokémon and Human alike. A sense of fear entered the Human and Fearow, just seeing those eyes was enough to frighten them.

"Leave while you can," she spoke plainly, yet with malice in her tone. She left quickly, diving down towards the city below. Vyren fell backwards, shaken by that experience.

"The mission was a failure…" Kystel spoke, noticing that the Gym Leader wasn't on the rooftop arena anymore. Vyren nodded slowly, unlocking the sniper rifle from the tripod and placing it back into the carry case his Fearow carried. In thirty seconds, he had the whole set of equipment packed up, about the same amount of time it takes for him to set up.

"Let's go before we're caught," he told his Fearow, hopping onto the back of him. The Fearow cawed, then flew off the rooftop, unhindered despite all the weight.

* * * * * *

Sam was visibly shaken by the events. It was only 3 hours after that experience, but it was quite clear that there was a rifle shot fired. There were multiple witnesses who heard the rifle fire, but none who actually saw the event transpire.

Samantha wasn't sure if that shot was directed at her or not, but she didn't want to relive the events of death again. She wasn't even sure how she came 'back', after taking a full on Nova Arc. It even confused her how, when she was resurrected, her ability to now use Flamethrower on her own will.

She shuddered at the thought, remembering the Nova Arc once again, and wondered if Spark still regretted what he did on that day. The Growlithe looked up at her trainer, as if reading her mind and mentally apologizing for those events that have long passed.

"The past is behind us," Sam mouthed. Spark read her words enough to understand and nodded slowly, though doubt still lingered in his mind. Sam unlocked and opened the door to her house, tired after a long day's work at the Gym.

* * * * * *

The Pidgeot sat in one of the trees planted around Samantha's house. Her form was covered under the guise of darkness as well as camouflaged by the leaves and branches on the tree. The flying Pokémon spied into Samantha's room, silently, and searching for something unknown.

"They are so much alike…yet so different…" the Pidgeot commented. She looked up at the night sky, remembering the other…the one she flew away with so long ago.

"She isn't in danger…" the Pidgeot spoke softly, turning back to Samantha's room. "This is the one who is in danger now." Quickly and silently, the Pidgeot flew off.

* * * * * *

Hydra quickly looked out the window in Sam's room, thinking he heard something. His gaze slowly fell onto a tree directly outside.

"Something wrong?" Sam asked her Squirtle. The turtle Pokémon continued to stare out the window, before turning back to his trainer and fire type friend.

"No…it's nothing…" he answered. "Just my imagination, that's all." Sam blinked once, but accepted the answer given by her Pokémon.

* * * * * *

Kystel looked down at his trainer from his position high above in the tree. Vyren held his sniper rifle in his arms, polishing the barrel for the fiftieth time.

"You hesitated," the Fearow spoke, obviously annoyed with the failure.

"Thanks for stating the obvious," Vyren muttered. He slowly put his sniper rifle back into its case, locking the case up. He sighed, leaning back against the tree. The two were camping out at the outskirts of Start City, rethinking their battle plan to eliminate their target. Or at least, that's what Vyren wanted to believe.

"Why…?" Vyren asked once again, taking the picture out of his target. "She has to be my age…" Vyren thought, staring at the picture. "Do I have to be this ruthless? What did she do?"

Vyren, for once in his life, started to doubt the path he choose to take. Never has he felt this much guilt about trying to eliminate someone he didn't even know.

"What's wrong with me?" Vyren asked himself out loud, placing his head in his arms. "Why am I feeling this way?" He shook his head, trying to find a part of himself that he lost when starting this mission.

"Nothing is wrong with you," Kystel spoke softly, landing onto the ground beside his trainer. Vyren looked up at the Fearow. "You can't fight for them anymore…because you know it's wrong…"

"Kystel…you aren't going to tell them…are you?" Vyren asked. The Fearow shook his head.

"They already know," he answered. "If they don't know, then they'll figure it out sooner or later. It's what you can expect when working with them."

Vyren also realized he never knew who 'they' were. He was always working with a group he knew nothing about.

"It was Team Rocket who we were working for…" Kystel explained. Vyren was about to reject the idea, but Kystel pleaded for his understanding. The trainer fell silent, beckoning his Pokémon to go on.

"They wanted some people that would follow orders without doubt," he continued. "So, they recruit young and trained them."

"B-but why are you telling me this now?" Vyren asked, surprised at the information his Pokémon was giving. Despite that, he knew that the Fearow was telling the truth.

"If I told you anytime sooner…you might not have believed me…" he replied softly, looking away. "Now…now that you begin to doubt…I hope I can clean away all that corruption in your heart. This was the best situation to tell you…even if it hurts to know what you have been collaborating with."

Vyren looked up, swallowing the information as best as he could.

"And now you're all nice and happy…" Vyren muttered, seeing the complete attitude change in his companion. Again, the Fearow looked away, saddened.

"I guess…I was angry with they had done to you…" Kystel answered. "But now…you can redeem yourself…"

"Once in, always in…" Vyren spoke, repeating what he has been told all the time.

"That is not true," Kystel spoke strongly. "It may be difficult, but I think we can break from the bonds that keep us with this organization."

"Yeah…and get every assassin and hunter of Team Rocket after us…" Vyren spoke harshly. "How do you think they would react when they find out they lost their best sniper?" Kystel remained silent, unable to answer, but knew they had to try.

"If you continue like this, they'll will notice it," Kystel spoke.

"They will see your weakness, and then see how useless you have become. They will eliminate you as soon as you become useless."

"I'd rather you have a chance to escape now then never to escape at all," the Fearow told his trainer and close friend. The sapphire eyes of the trainer regarded his Fearow, seeing the seriousness of his suggestion. There was this hopeful look in the bird Pokémon's eyes about all this.

"Even against all odds?" Vyren asked his companion. The Fearow nodded.

"First thing tomorrow, we get some supplies, then we run as best we can from the most notorious organization possible," Kystel suggested. Vyren exhaled, nodding his agreement.

"Even against all odds, there's the glisten of light in the distant," Vyren spoke. "Let's shoot for that light…"

****


	2. Tsunami!

**

Tsunami!

**

**

By: Theodore 'Blitz' Leung

**

theoleung@sprint.ca

The door to the elevator slowly hissed open, revealing the figure of a trainer flanked by her two Pokémon, one a water type, the other a fire type. The two stepped out of the elevator, silently, unlike their usual standard of chatter between Chimera and Pokémon alike.

Trainers waved at the Gym Leader as she passed by, but she only gave a silent nod over her usual cheerful aspect of 'hi's and 'hello's towards them. The same barrier surrounded her partners in battle.

Samantha and her dynamic duel of Pokémon, Spark and Hydra left the Pokémon Centre that was stationed at the base of the tower that housed the Star City Gym on its roof. The orange glow of setting sun met their bodies when the stepped out of the centre, after another days work of defending their badge. However, mood was hardly happy because of a certain homicide attempt on the gym leader only a day beforehand.

Samantha's hand instinctively curled into a fist, heat from her now unlocked fire ability glowing faintly within the confines. She sighed, letting the energy fade from her hand as not to attract attention.

"I'm a Chimera…as Ryna and Carter have explained…yet…I have become more like Sarpal after my passing…" Samantha thought, zoning out. "Just who am I? No…WHAT am I? I'm Human…I'm Pokémon…I am a half-breed? No…I'm a mutant…my genetic structure was altered for this purpose…"

"Purpose? What purpose? I was a guinea pig for science, a test subject, like a lab rat. I'm nothing more…I'm worthless…only worthless…"

"No…I have worth now…I must…if I get the attention of some assassin towards me…or they just want to kill me because I'm a freak of nature? I'm not natural…I'm a freak…"

The confused Samantha was too busy thinking about herself to realise her surroundings, let alone anyone else within her vicinity. She crashed head long into another trainer who just exited the Pokémart after. Both cried out as they crashed onto the paved ground.

"Oww…" Samantha whimpered, looking up at the boy before her, about her age, with a bag of dropped supplies by his feet. He shook the dizziness from his head.

"Sorry…" both trainers spoke at once, their gaze finally meeting each other. The boy gasped in surprise, crawling back a step, not trying to recollect his supplies.

"Sheesh, you look like you saw a ghost," Spark commented, picking up the bag of supplies with his jaw and trotting over to the fallen boy. In response, the boy regained his composure, taking the bag from Spark.

"Thanks…" he whispered, standing up slowly. He outstretched a hand for Sam, who still sat on her butt on the sidewalk, watching the boy as he recoiled.

"He knows, doesn't he?" she thought, slowly taking his hand and getting back to her feet. He nodded, shaking her hand afterwards.

"Vyren," he introduced in a single word, releasing his grip, as did Samantha. She nodded in acknowledgement, introducing herself as well.

"Samantha…Star City Gym Leader…" she spoke, nodding and then glancing at her two Pokémon. "These are my partners, Spark…" she introduced, pointing towards the Growlithe. "And Hydra…" she concluded with the Squirtle. Vyren gazed at the two Pokémon, wondering what the reaction of the trio may be if they knew who he actually was.

A loud caw from above got the attention of the four, plus other bystanders, that quickly dismissed it and continued on their business. A Fearow circled over head, slowly descending to the ground. Eventually, the Fearow landed by Vyren, nodding his head.

"And this is my Fearow, Kystel," Vyren introduced, patting the larger bird on the back. The avian Pokémon purred with the touch, trying to act as tame as possible before their prey. Even so, he enjoyed the company of his companion, they took care of each other, like family.

Samantha gazed into the eyes of the Pokémon, Kystel staring back in return. The two continued to scan each other in silence, getting confused looks at the other three who watched.

"Your Fearow is very loyal to you…I can feel it…" Samantha spoke softly, finally breaking their gaze and kneeling down to her Pokémon. "Just like my own…a strong bond that can be hard to find in trainers…but there's something about you…you and I…we are similar…"

The cryptic remark sent a shiver down Vyren's spine, wondering what she could be alluding towards. He decided to ignore his own train of thought for now, though, leaping onto the back of his companion.

"It was nice meeting you, Star City Gym Leader," Vyren commented, not wanting to mention her name. "Maybe we will meet again…" he continued, though adding silently 'not likely…'. With those words, Kystel took off, taking his trainer and partner with him into the sky.

Samantha watched the boy fly into the sky quickly, as though he were trying to run her presence, not like Samantha minded. She was a freak of nature after all…they should all run from her…Yet, something nagged at the back of her neck.

"You and I…we are similar…" she repeated silently, watching the Fearow only become a spec in the sky. "…are we both…Chimeras…? Or am I just hallucinating?"

* * * * * *

"You and I….we are similar…" Vyren recalled in his mind, listening to words of his target again and again play through his mind. The pair quickly sailed through the air, the Fearow gliding to save some of his energy.

"I see you got acquainted with our target," Kystel commented, not looking back towards his companion.

"She isn't our target anymore," the ex-Rocket sniper responded bitterly, closing his eyes and recalling those six words yet again. "You and I…we are similar…"

"Can she understand Pokémon too?" Vyren thought, trying to decipher the message played before him once more. "I know it is not natural…yet…I am able…so is she able too?"

"You're thinking too much again," Kystel spoke aloud, breaking Vyren's thoughts. The trainer stared at the back of the bird Pokémon he rode on.

"Yes, but I do thinking a lot…especially when I wait for my prey," Vyren retorted, never answering like that before. "I guess a sniper has a lot of time to think."

"All the time in the world…" the Fearow added quickly, diving down towards the ground towards the camp they set up at the outskirts of the city. The trip was short and brief, the Fearow landing quickly and perching himself on the grass. Vyren, in turn, slid down the back and onto the ground. The tent was still up, and the coals of the fire were still present, not burning, the smoke from it faded long into the night before. The sniper walked past the burnt out fire and headed into his tent.

Inside lay his backpack, with his sleeping bag and mat, along with the case he carried his rifle in. Vyren headed directly for the case, opening it to make sure all its contents were still within. Satisfied, he closed it and carried it out of the tent, dropping it carefully by the tent.

Looking back up, the trainer noted his Fearow lying down on the grass, resting his tired wings without much care in the world. Vyren smiled at the peaceful look on his Pokémon's face, before turning his attention back towards the tent and beginning the tedious process of packing all his travel belongings back into the small backpack he used to carry it all. Sighing softly, he got to work. The sun was going down, and he wanted to finish before all light diminished.

* * * * * *

The Pidgeot remained perched on the roof of the building, watching the Humans and Pokémon alike down below. The vigilant eye kept glancing around, expecting a commotion at any moment. The Pokémon understood there was one less threat towards the life of Samantha, but also knew there would be more…a Chimera such as Samantha would be a great threat for Team Rocket, and they knew about her existence…they knew all to well after her participation in Pokémon Stadium.

The Pidgeot flapped its wings, taking flight into the sky while keeping an eye out for anything suspicious.

* * * * * *

Samantha glanced outside, the sun barely over the horizon now as it began to set below. She held a cup of tea between her hands. Her two partners were playing with each other underneath and around the table like a pair of children, but the trainer didn't mind. She knew for a fact, when they needed to get serious, they would, very much so…

"The Arc duel…" Samantha thought, smiling at the idea. Both Pokémon had their own 'Arc' attacks, each more powerful then anything known to this date. It was their little secret, along with a select few, Hellfire, Nova Barrage, just to name a few of the many that belonged with certain other Pokémon she travelled with in her past. The Gym Leader missed their company, but decided she had enough traveling for now, especially after her close scrapes and encounters with various groups and Pokémon alike.

Too bad they wouldn't give this one female trainer rest for all the hardships and pains she suffered throughout her training career.

"Samantha," a voice asked, more of a statement however, then a question. She looked up, seeing the reflection of a man wearing sunglasses beside the table by the window.

"Yes, that's me," Samantha answered, not bothering to look back towards the man. Both Pokémon finally stopped leaping around each other, looking up at the man who confronted them. "What do you want?" Silence over came the group, before the man slowly raised his right hand, with apparently nothing in it. The trainer gazed in wonderment, turning to face the man with glasses.

"I want your life…" he whispered, before hell broke lose before the trio. Strong winds picked up in the tiny shop that housed one of the many Pokémon trainers of the city on a daily basis. Samantha's eyes went wide as she was picked up by the wind, crying out in surprise and catching the gaze of more then one of the many trainers within. In the next moment, she was thrown out the same window she stared at before, slamming into the light post outside.

"Samantha!!" both Pokémon exclaimed, leaping onto the table before they two were thrown out by the torrent of wind caused by what seemed to be only a man with glasses. The two hit pavement as cars outside halted quickly with the sudden emergence of two Pokémon on the street. Screeching of breaks echoed through the sky as panic shouts and cries of fearful patrons and bystanders started in awe or fear.

"Ow…" Samantha whimpered, looking up at the man who still stood inside the café, a smirk on his face, right hand still raised. Wind began to pick up again, before a small tornado headed towards Samantha. Eyes wide, she regained enough energy to leap out of the way of the small wind burst. The attack hit the lamp post, knocking it down in a single blow and onto one of the stopped cars on the street. The driver barely escaped death from the falling metal.

"Chimera!" Samantha shouted out unintentionally, quickly leaping to her feet with renewed vigor. Hydra was by her side, only his shell scratched. Spark, on the other hand, still was recovering, gravel and stone scraping his skin on contact at high velocities with the ground. It didn't matter, Samantha didn't intend to back down, not yet.

"Ah yes, you do know of us…as well as yourself…" the man responded, stepping out of the shattered window, glass cracking and breaking beneath his boots. "But we are not your regular Chimera…no…we are more then that…"

"Yes…you are like me now…" Samantha thought, only seeing the ability to use Pokémon attacks in those who took their 'second life', such as herself and Tim…but it still baffled her why this man wanted her dead. "Are you the same who tried to kill me before, back at my gym?" Her mental questioning was cut short when the man lifted his right hand again, this time, the glass below him being picked up by the wind, circling around beside the assailant. Once more, Samantha's eyes went wide, watching the glass with intent. Once more, the man smirked, before throwing the glass at Samantha with his wind power.

"No way, not this time!" Samantha replied with her own energy. Fire power charged into her hand, contained by only her self control that was almost drowned by her anger and hatred. The glass continued to approach her body, before she open fired, burning through the flying transparent material with her own fire, something adopted after she was revived from the Stadium incident.

Burnt glass, then burnt flesh hit the air, Samantha imagining the eyes of her assailant widening in surprise with her 'talent'. It didn't last long as the overwhelming heat cut through the flesh, leaving only ashes on the ground. Any crowd that was there before quickly split, not wanting to be around the murder who may turn her attention to them next. It didn't bother the trainer at all, she understood she was a freak, and that associating with her would probably be a bad idea.

"Spark, are you alright?" Samantha asked, quickly heading over to her injured Pokémon once the crowd dispersed. The Growlithe tried to get to his feet, but to no avail, the blow cutting deep in his hind leg.

"I'm sorry, Sam…" Spark apologized, lowering his head. "I guess I wasn't much help."

"Don't worry about it…" the trainer whispered, lifting the Growlithe in her arms and holding him close to her chest. She glanced down at Hydra, who stood at watch with diligence. His eye's narrowed as four Pokémon approached them, slowly, and with an aura of malice around them.

"She killed our trainer," the Venusaur commented, his heavy body and strong vines knocking cars out of the way as they approached the trio.

"Well, our trainer was dumb to think he could take her by himself," another remarked, an Ampharos that trailed beside the grass type. The electric type was flanked by another two, an Electabuzz and a Raichu. All seemed to share the same goal as their trainer, who apparently was the one Samantha just cremated.

"Um…this isn't good…" Sam commented softly so that only Spark and Hydra would hear. She took a step back, Hydra remaining firm in between the group of Pokémon and his own partner.

"Sam…run…I'll hold them here…" Hydra told his partner, planting his feet firmly onto the ground. He knew he wouldn't stand a chance against that group with a type advantage over himself, but he didn't intend to let his trainer die either, not after what happened before.

"I…I…I won't leave you," the Gym Leader protested, holding Spark close, the Growlithe not having a say at all in the argument. The vocal fight would have continued on if only the others didn't decide to interfere.

"AAAAAH!" Hydra screamed out, getting hit by multiple Razor Leaf and Thunder attacks from the four who opposed him. The attacks came completely by surprise, Samantha screaming out the name of her Squirtle as he took the blow. The turtle fell to the ground, on his knees, before slowly getting back up.

"Hydra…don't…" Spark protested softly, watching the event transpire. The fire type was powerless. If he would help, he knew the pair could even the odds quickly with an Arc each.

"Heh…don't worry about me…I'll be alright…" Hydra told his partners weekly, back up to his feet once more. The result only landed him another barrage of attacks, causing another cry of pain.

"Stop it!" Samantha demanded in anger and sorrow, the tone of her voice temporally made them stop. She huffed slightly, kneeling down beside her Pokémon, still carrying the wounded fire type.

Her pleas were only words to be heard to continue. More bolts and grass flew, directed towards the trio now, with the targets within close range of each other. Hydra slowly saw the attacks approaching, and with his instincts, knocked Samantha and Spark away alike. The trainer carrying the Pokémon was knocked over, leaving Hydra alone to absorb the whole barrage of attacks. Once more, he cried in pain, slumping over.

"Hydra!!!!" Samantha screamed out, nearly dropping Spark in the process. She crawled forward slowly, wondering if her Squirtle was even still alive…

The answer came when the shell of the 'withdrawn' Pokémon twitched. Blue aura surrounded the shell, something unnoticed before. The trainer blinked in surprise, nearly falling over backwards. She watched as the shell slowly levitated by unseen powers. In response, another barrage of electricity and grass smashed into the Squirtle, but any registry of pain was impossible to tell. Instead, the shell began to turn, slowly at first, before increasing the pace. A geyser of water blasted out from the ground, lifting the twirling shell even higher up.

In the next instant, the geyser became a wall, water pouring outwards, making a complete wall of water between the attacking Pokémon and the trainer. In the next instant, that wall surged forward, flooding the streets and crushing all those in its path. The massive wave flattened all the Pokémon before it, somehow leaving all the buildings, cars, and such unscathed. Needless to say, the damage was quite done before hand with the attack of the unknown trainer. And also needless to say, the three electric types and one grass type was flattened under the wave of water, unable to withstand the pressure of such a blow. Once they were destroyed, the wave subsided, leaving only the shell of a Squirtle spinning around, slowing down ever so slightly. Hydra emerged from his shell, lying on his back, eyes closed.

"H-Hydra…?" Samantha whispered, poking the shell of her Pokémon lightly. The water type groaned, slowly opening his eyes.

"Tsunami…" he responded meekly, telling the name of the attack he just performed. The small water type then grinned, before closing his eyes once more and falling silent.

"Hydra?!" the trainer exclaimed, letting Spark onto the ground softly. She crawled forward again, taking the water type in her arms. "Hydra? No…Hydra…" she whimpered, glancing to the wounded Spark. Quickly, she recalled both Pokémon to a Pokéball each, clipping them to her belt before sprinting back towards the Pokémon Centre. All the meanwhile, the Gym Leader crying the name of her Squirtle, fearing the worst.

****


	3. Moving On

**

Moving On

**

**

By: Theodore 'Blitz' Leung

**

theoleung@sprint.ca

Samantha paced around the waiting room impatiently and anxiously, waiting for the diagnosis on her Squirtle from within the emergency room in the Pokémon Centre. Spark remained by the door, waiting diligently for the results, but uncertainty was there, behind his mask of hope he held for himself and Sam.

Eyes of other patients and friend's of them eyed Samantha, rumours spreading quickly about her since the incident that brought her to this location in the fist place. Wary eyes were kept on the pacing figure, wondering if she would 'break out' again with fire. Everyone kept their distance to her, even when they knew about the injuries her Squirtle sustained during that combat.

The operation was over, as the light for the emergency room went off, followed with a soft dinging sound. All eyes continued to watch, silence abundant, aside from a few whispers that could be heard from small gossiping groups.

Nurse Joy stepped out, a Chansey by her side. She shook her head side to side, tilting her head down. Tears began to form in Samantha's eyes, as now there was complete silence, some of those watching feeling sorry for this Trainer, though all still too afraid to approach her.

* * * * * *

Samantha knelt on one knee, staring at the cross shaped pattern surrounded by a circle of rocks. To her left was the lake, part of the Star City expansion plan when they were allowed a Gym. A reflection of the setting sun rippled in the water, marking the approach to the end of the day. Sam closed her eyes, praying silently. Spark was by her side, also praying silently. He approached the cross, marking where they buried their comrade.

"Hydra…" the Growlithe whispered. "You were the best partner I could have had defending this gym…I may have resented you a little when we first met, and I'm sorry for that. I know you were trying to make up for it, and I wish I listened more…but, I'm glad we resolved our differences. I just wish…maybe…" Spark trailed off, glancing back at his trainer, who watched her lone Pokémon silently. "No, forget about it…you went down, protecting your trainer, I just wished it would have ended differently…"

"It was Tsunami you called it, wasn't it?" Spark continued to ask the ill-responsive. "I don't know how to say it, but I felt something to, from the Pokément...coming from Samantha. I don't see how though, she does not hold a pendant anymore…but, I felt it…a desperate attack to save Samantha…it took your life away…"

Samantha gasped at Spark's remarks, never hearing such insight before from the fire type she worked with, yet alone on such a delicate topic.

"You should call it a 'desperation attack'," a voice commented from behind, frightening the pair as they both leaped to their feet and watching a pair behind them: a Human and his Fearow, a carrying case strapped to the back of the Pokémon. Vyren stood there, his arms crossed, watching the pair before him.

"Just what do you want?" Spark questioned, remaining alert and ready to attack if this one known as Vyren did anything remotely suspicious towards Samantha. The other trainer glanced down towards the Growlithe, expecting such suspicion from new comers, especially after the last event that occurred so recently.

"Yesterday, your entourage was attacked by a person known as a 'Chimera'," Vyren started, turning his back and heading towards his Fearow. "He held the power of Wind type attacks at his fingertips, and you held the power of Fire type attacks at your finger tips." Samantha listened silently, watching Vyren unclip the pack from his Pokémon's back, sliding if off and opening the case, the cover facing towards the other pair. "Two days ago, an unknown body attempted an assassination on you, from another building, one of the many towers added to Star City as part of the expansion plan. After a battle against a Tauros, you were nearly killed by a projectile from an unknown direction. The attack was also made by a Team Rocket operative, now removed from the organization."

"Just…what are you getting at?" Samantha inquired, not really sure she wanted to know. The barrel of a rifle reflected light from the sun in Sam's direction, revealed from behind the case, though pointed in the air. Spark was about to pounce upon seeing the object, but Sam quickly stopped her lone partner, wanting to hear this out the entire way.

"I am that Team Rocket operative, a sniper for them, with my partner, Kystel," Vyren informed her, standing up, the rifle in his arms, completely assembled. "This is what fired upon you that time…" he continued, ejecting the clip from the gun.

"Why you!" Spark exclaimed, Samantha quickly taking the Growlithe in her arms and holding him close, just to keep the fire type from tearing the Team Rocket member apart.

"I guess I should have said former Team Rocket operative," Vyren remarked plainly, not surprised by the reaction from the Pokémon. He lifted the rifle and leaned it against his shoulder. "I resigned my commission there, though it will probably result in my death…" he continued, the fire type calming down considerably. Sam let the fire type down, Spark now listening with a more compassionate attitude. "I was going to leave, but after hearing about the incident with another attempt on your life, I felt I needed to come back and inform you of the developments."

"I…I don't suppose you know…why Team Rocket wants me dead?" Samantha asked, feeling sort of odd asking this specific person that, though she also felt she could trust this one person.

"I…wish I did…" Vyren answered, now wishing he persisted more when questioning his superior. "I just know it is a Team Rocket idea…being a former Team Rocket…my final orders was to eliminate you, and when I knew, if I do complete this mission, I'd never live it down, and then, I quit."

"Wait, then are you saying there will be more attempts to kill Sam?!" Spark asked ferociously, emotion overcoming him again. Vyren nodded slowly, glancing back at Kystel. The Human was now unconsciously taking the rifle apart so he could pack it back in his case.

"I come from a rather large ship situated in the Trilands, Team Rocket controlled, though I didn't know then, I only knew two days ago…when Kystel informed me…" Vyren continued to speak, giving Samantha some ideas where to start looking if she wanted some answers. "It's west, past Cianwood and Olivine, a pretty long travel for me, but it was all good, one ferry from there to Vermillion City, and then a flight on Kystel to here. I'm one of the Sky Angels that are part of the crew, and Kystel is a Sky Dragoon, well, was is best said, I guess I shouldn't explain redundant details like that now."

"I…I guess I should go there, to find out what is going on…" Samantha spoke, staggering, still grieving over the lose of her companion. She glanced back at Spark, the fire type nodding his approval, ready to follow his partner to the ends of the planet if needed. Kystel nodded, expecting such a response.

"Um…Samantha…if you don't mind…can I…I come with you?" Vyren stammered, feeling uncomfortable asking to tag along with someone he knew for such short time, yet alone someone he tried to kill only so long ago. "You said we were similar…and then you say Chimera to those with a Wind element, meaning you are a Chimera yourself…and with that follow through, so…am…I…"

"And you want to find calm behind your history now," Samantha continued for the sniper. "You are confused, questioning what and who you are. Trust me…I know what you are going through...though I do not know if you really want to see the truth." She turned her back towards the sniper, kneeling down and running her hand through the fur of Spark. "I do not even understand myself fully…why...why I have become more of a Chimera…I thought I knew myself, after being told, by I…I keep changing, and I have to know why I keep changing." The Gym Leader sighed, keeping her eyes away from the other Chimera. "Tell me, do you have a pendant?" she asked, completely changing the subject and confusing the sniper.

"A…what…?" Vyren asked, glancing back towards Kystel. The Fearow remained emotionless, only watching the conversation unfold before him.

"A pendant…" Samantha repeated, though it dawned upon her that this certain alloy can also be formed in other keepsake shapes. "Or a memento, some sort of bracelet, necklace, something…?"

"Well…I do have this…" Vyren answered, taking a necklace out from around his neck and showing it to Samantha, who turned around now. Attached to the necklace was a small bullet, though it seemed sort of deformed and tiny for its type. "It doesn't fit into any sort of weapon I know of, so I just keep it around my neck…I guess you can call it a good luck charm." Samantha admired the item once more, before standing up, Vyren replacing the necklace under his shirt. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh…I'm just curious…" Samantha quickly answered, wondering if that small bullet could be moulded from a certain alloy. She quickly disregarded the thought, more inclined to concentrate towards this pair's goal now.

"And so begins Samantha's new quest," a voice spoke from above. Eyes quickly shot up, identifying a Pidgeot they encountered a few days past.

"You!" all four exclaimed, surprised to see this Pidgeot lingering around with this group. She smiled, landing onto the ground, stretching her wings a little before letting them fall to her side.

"Hello Samantha…aside from two days ago, it has been a long time…" she spoke, bowing her head lightly.

"A long time?" Samantha repeated, ignorant of what happened between her and this Pokémon during that 'long time' ago. The confused look was apparent for the Pidgeot. She chuckled softly, glancing towards Vyren and Kystel now.

"I am Karrion," she introduced to them. "The one who assaulted you two days past, yes, but I did so in hopes to wake you, or perhaps frighten you away from my pervious trainer's child."

"W-What?!" Samantha gasped out, as did Spark, both taken aback by such information. Karrion ignored Sam for now, continuing to talk with Vyren.

"But now, I would like to continue to protect her, and I would like you as my new trainer, specializing in sky elements yourself, I believe you would understand me…" Karrion continued, hopping towards Vyren.

"Are…are you sure…?" Vyren questioned the avian Pokémon. His gaze went towards Samantha, who observed her for a minute, then back to the Pidgeot. "You…are not getting too old to do this…?" Karrion chuckled lightly, placing her eyes towards Sam.

"I may be old, but I still know how to fight…experience comes with age, as they say," Karrion remarked, continuing to watch the Gym Leader she stowed away from Cinnabar Island so many years ago. "Besides, I believe having two Flying Pokémon allows for easy transport towards Vermillion City, then to only walk with a Fearow in tow." Vyren could not protest there, it would make transportation much simpler, until either Trainer decided to expand their party. "And I do have to answer some of the many questions Samantha now holds towards me since I came, and opened up some topics…" Sam nodded in agreement slowly, understanding there was basically no way of stopping this aged Pidgeot from coming with them. The Gym Leader didn't want to endanger such a senior Pokémon, but it would probably be more efficient if the Pidgeot explained details on the way towards Vermillion, where they can catch a ferry.

"When do we leave then?" Vyren asked, also seeing there was no way of persuading this Pidgeot of thinking otherwise from this mission. Samantha answered for the Flying type though.

"Immediately."

* * * * * *

"So, care to explain a few details to me?" Sam questioned the Pidgeot she was riding on. Vyren riding Kystel was nearby, but they kept their distance as well, knowing their new partner would want some privacy with this delicate topic. Karrion didn't evade any of the details or such, she got to the point.

"Many years ago, you were part of a project on Cinnabar Island," Karrion started, though was interrupted by Samantha.

"Yes, my parents were opposed to the idea and sent me away," the Gym Leader spoke, remembering that history she held, an experiment of meddling Pokémon DNA with Human DNA, when she was just a baby. Her parents were killed getting her away from the laboratory at Cinnabar Island, both towards the project, but then against it after seeing what it did to their child. Samantha closed her eyes, rubbing the back of the Pidgeot softly. Karrion purred at her touch, sparking something in Samantha's mind. "Wait…that…was…"

"I was your mother's Pokémon, and I was the one who lead you away from that sacrilegious laboratory," Karrion told Sam, a tone of anger hinted in her voice. The Pidgeot quickly calmed down though. "Your mother and father were very compassionate, and believed in their work. However, when they saw what it was doing to you and the others, they decided to put an end to it. They were not alone, as the parents of the other two agreed. Six scientists, going against their experiment in the last minute." Karrion sighed, closing her eyes and flying blindly.

"Tim's parents stayed behind to buy me and Ryna some time…" Samantha continued the story, knowing who those three children were: herself; Ryna, of Pallet Town; and Tim, of Cinnabar Island. "And I got away, on a Pidgeot that belonged to my mother."

"Ryna escaped on a Seadra that belonged to her father," Karrion told her original trainer's daughter. "I don't know what happened to that Seadra…I just hope he's safe…" The Pidgeot sighed, opening her eyes again. "I headed back as quickly as possible to Cinnabar Island after leaving you in the care of your current guardian, hoping to rescue your parents…but by the time I returned, they were gone, murdered, though no one would know of it."

Silence over came the group, Spark listening with silence throughout. He huffed, drawing close to Samantha and nuzzling her neck lightly.

"We are approaching Vermillion, prepare for landing," Karrion told the pair on her back, glancing over towards Kystel. The Fearow returned the gaze, nodding his head. The pair of Flying types dived toward the ground.

**

**


	4. Fire Power

**

Fire Power

**

**

By: Theodore 'Blitz' Leung

**

theoleung@sprint.ca

Vyren stepped away from the counter top, silently thankful to be able to take the last two tickets on the next ship out of harbour, not including Pokémon of course. They were included in the cost of the ticket. The sniper was thankful for the bit of cash he saved up part of his cash, taken from the funds of this operation, which he didn't fully use. He pocketed the tickets, glancing over to Kystel, standing on the railing that over watched the ocean. Vyren headed over to his Fearow, joining him in admiring the view.

"The boat leaves tomorrow morning," Vyren informed the avian Pokémon, placing his hands in his pocket. On the Trainer's back was a small backpack, carrying his rifle, or better said, rifle pieces. He opted it would be less conspicuous if he travelled light, and decided to use that new case he recently purchased about three operations back.

The boy remembered those three previous operations, wondering what was going through the minds of all his victims. It made his stomach turn, but he kept it in, not letting anyone know what was going on.

Karrion landed on the other side of Vyren, finishing a short patrol around the city. Vyren snapped back to reality, surprised by the Pokémon's sudden appearance and landing beside him.

"How does it look?" Kystel questioned, not bothering to face his counterpart on this miniature air force. Karrion didn't return the gaze either, staring out towards the distance.

"It's all clear for now, but Sam should stay hidden in the Pokémon Centre until we can leave, as not to attract unwanted attention from Team Rocket agents…" Karrion responded, as well as inputting her own comments. Kystel and Vyren silently agreed.

"Come on, let's go back and check on Sam and Spark," Vyren spoke, slipping away from the pair of Flying type Pokémon. However, the pair didn't move, still watching the distance, before exchanging glances.

"I'm going to keep patrolling," Karrion spoke, vigilant in protecting her former Trainer's child. She took off quickly and swiftly, continuing the fly over the city and keep watch on as much activity as possible. Kystel flapped his wings, stretching them a little.

"I'm going to help," he told his partner, taking off before a protest could be made. Vyren shook his head, glad for the help, before starting a walk back towards the Pokémon Centre.

* * * * * *

Samantha stared out the window, not enjoying her confinement within the Pokémon Centre. She understood the idea of keeping a low profile, but she didn't like being locked in a room. The Gym Leader paced around impatiently, wondering how fast Team Rocket can respond if they knew where she was…

She sighed, stopping her pacing and plopping onto the bed, closing her eyes. Spark was outside, guarding the chamber from any sort of suspicious activity and such.

"This is going to be a long day…" Sam muttered, looking out the window. The sun wasn't even close to setting yet, and she knew the earliest ride would be tomorrow, if they could get any tickets for that particular ride.

Her thoughts were rudely interrupted by a rather loud yelp from just outside her door plus some crashing. She quickly bolted up, heading for the door and throwing it open.

On the floor before her were two Pokémon, one being Spark, the other being an Umbreon. Both Pokémon groaned in pain, obviously showing a collision of some sort. Both fallen Pokémon shook the dizziness out of their head, before the Umbreon continued to run down the corridor without as much as an apology.

"Hey!" Spark shouted, intertwining with the words spoken by another Pokémon, both screaming it out simultaneously. Spark and Sam quickly turned their gaze towards the source of the third voice, seeing an Espeon standing before the door.

"I'm sorry about that," she spoke, directed towards Spark. "My brother can be such a nuisance. Sorry again, bye!" With those words, she dashed off, continuing to pursue her brother to spirits knows where.

"Wha?" Sam asked, surprised and unsure at what just transpired right outside her chamber. However, curiosity also sprung up with the other two emotions, curious at what those two were doing, and unconsciously decided to follow, forgetting the warnings from the other members of the group. Spark was about to tell Sam otherwise, being the part of the pair that did remember the warnings given, but finally decided against it, instead, following his partner to pursuing the pair of Eevee evolutions.

* * * * * *

Vyren slowly made his way back to the Pokémon Centre, approaching the entrance. He never made it to the door, as an Umbreon crashed through, toppling Vyren onto his back.

The ex-Team Rocket member groaned in pain, the blow dazing himself as well as the Pokémon on his stomach. Just as quickly as the event unfolded, the Umbreon leaped off Vyren's stomach with a strong kick, dazing the sniper more. However, he recovered enough to watch the Umbreon running down the street, catching more then a few pairs of eyes from bystanders. This was followed by an Espeon leaping over the sniper, looking back quickly.

"Sorry!" the Pokémon shouted out, running down the same path as the Umbreon did. Vyren blinked in confusion, standing up slowly, brushing the dirt of his vest and such.

Samantha nearly crashed into the sniper due to her rushing, though they didn't collide, as the Gym Leader was able to halt before that point.

"Did you see an Umbreon and/or Espeon just run by?" Sam quickly asked anxious for an answer. Vyren stared at the Gym Leader, knowing that she shouldn't be in the open as such, but couldn't refuse an answer either.

"They went down that street," Vyren informed his companion, pointing down one of the roads where the pair ran down. Sam nodded her thanks, quickly heading down that road as well, her Growlithe partner in tow. Vyren blinked once more in confusion, before giving his own pursuit towards Sam, to keep her safe.

* * * * * *

The Espeon finally caught up with her brother, the Umbreon taking a break from all that running. There was a grin on his face as the other Pokémon approached.

"I swear…mom or dad has to put you on a leash or something…" the Espeon remarked, shaking her head disappointedly at how immature her brother was acting. He suppressed a laugh, though his grin grew wider.

"Mom and dad are too strict, besides, if no one can catch me, it doesn't matter, now does it?" the Umbreon replied to his sister's remark, leaping up and down energetically. Once more, the Espeon shook her head disappointedly once more.

"Kids these days," the Espeon muttered, though the Umbreon heard her sister's comment anyway.

"Hey, you're the same age as me, you can't really be calling me a kid!" the Umbreon retorted, grinning some more.

"Kid's as in maturity," the Espeon corrected, sighing and heading out farther away from the city. "Come on, we're past our time, and I bet mom and dad are going to get really mad at us for your antics."

"Yeah, yeah," the Umbreon answered carelessly, following behind his sister, though not enjoying it. The pair walked away, heading towards their 'home', though home kept on moving for them.

The air of silence between them was deep. However, that silence was shattered, a large net being thrown on top of them, surprising them both. Both Pokémon cried out in surprise, toppling over as the force of the net hit them, immobilising them. Struggle as they might, they could not escape the bindings. The Espeon tried to throw the net off with her psychic powers, but was not yet strong enough to do so. She cursed silently, looking around at those who threw the net in the first place, her brother hopelessly struggling.

* * * * * *

Samantha, Spark, and Vyren reached the outskirts of the town, losing track of the pair of Eevee evolutions. The trainers exchanged glances, silently agreeing to take separate directions.

"Meet back in ten minutes," Vyren remarked, Samantha nodding her agreement before heading off the scan the perimeter of the town, Spark in tow. Vyren did the same, going the other way. Somehow, he had a hunch he could leave Sam alone for this, and it would still be okay…

* * * * * *

"Well, I'm sure the boss will be proud," a voice rang out, the pair of Eevee evolutions listening silently. "Two Eevee evolutions I have caught, and the rare ones too…" the person continued, appearing from his hiding spot behind some bushes. "I'd never thought I'd be so lucky as to run into a pair such as you." He continued, kneeling down by the net, poking a prodding with one of his figures. The Espeon tried to throw the person away with her psychic abilities, but like before failed to do much.

"Sure, let me out and I'll kick your butt!" the Umbreon hissed, though it only came out as speaking his own species name towards the capturer, making him snicker some more. The person was obviously overjoyed at his capture, even if it wasn't through 'legal' means.

"Hey, it doesn't work like that!" came a voice, shouting out a protest as well, for the Pokémon under the net. This followed by a fist into the face of the capturer as he glanced over to see who dare interrupt his triumph.

Vyren shook his fist, unaccustomed to attacking at such…distances. The pain in his hand was apparent to only himself, however, as he remained diligent, ready to punch the man again who dared capture these Pokémon in such a manner. The man grunted, standing up slowly, keeping his head down. Vyren remained alert, ready for anything. His senses went off when he saw a glitter of metal from the inside pocket of the man's jacket.

Instinctively, the sniper leaped to the side, narrowly dodging the bullet zooming his direction. He rolled behind some bushes, leaping back up to his feet, but keeping his body below the sight level of his opponent. He quickly ran for some better cover: a cluster of trees nearby.

The sniper pressed his back towards one of trees, breathing hard, not willing to glance out for fear of revealing his location. Lucky for him, the other was making it clear where his position was by shouting out taunts of cowardice to the boy. Silently, Vyren knelt down and placed his back pack on the ground. Just as silently, he opened the pack and began assembling his rifle, hoping for enough time before the man found him. The shouts were getting closer to his position…

A quick snap and the barrel was assembled, making the rifle whole in a matter of seconds. Vyren took no time to adjust the scope, and he prayed it would be accurate in the current scenario. The sniper revealed himself, taking aim after quickly locating his target. A split second calculation went through his mind, then he pulled the trigger.

The round hit home, knocking the pistol out of the hand of the man before he had a chance to fire at the revealed ex-Team Rocket. The weapon went sailing through the air. Vyren took a second shot at the weapon, making it bounce up even more, proving his point about his aim. Quickly, the sniper redirected his rifle towards the man. He fell onto this back from the shock of the attack, whimpering and shaking in fear.

"Get out of here," Vyren hissed, beckoning with his rifle for the man to move. He nodded slowly, crawling to his feet then breaking into a sprint to get as far as possible from this location. The sniper kept his scope on the man for as much as possible, until he felt it was safe to lower the weapon.

He never had that opportunity. In the next instance, he was tackled, dropping his rifle to the ground. Vyren fell to the ground, quickly opening his eyes to see who did that. He was surprised to see a Flareon pinning him to the ground, and that Flareon didn't look very happy either.

"Oh boy…" Vyren thought, seeing the anger burn vigorously in the eyes of the fire type. The sniper glanced over towards the pair of Pokémon under the net, being freed by a Charmander. They were released quickly, with some tears and burning of the strands, but Vyren had more important things to worry about at the moment…

Or had, since Spark just came out of nowhere, slamming the Flareon across the midsection and throwing it off the sniper. Samantha came rushing up, kneeling down beside Vyren.

"Extreme Speed…" Vyren commented, getting help to sit up straight from the Gym Leader. The counter attack was swift and quick, as the Charmander, after freeing the other two Eevee Evolutions, leaped into the fray, knocking Spark off the Flareon and then those two fires types began to roll, each trying to get an advantage over the other.

It eventually came to an end when Spark over powered the Charmander, though combat stopped right there, once both got a good look at each other.

"Spark!" was the response from the Charmander, though a response from the Growlithe was equally as surprising when he spoke.

"Charles!" as the pair introduced each other, old friends reunited in some odd circumstance. Spark then turned his gaze to the Flareon, as did Samantha, both recognizing the Pokémon as Flare. In response, Flare's attention was drawn to Sam, staring in awe and shock. Charles caught on to, staring at the one they called Samantha.

"SAM!" they both cried out in joy, dashing and leaping against Sam, knocking her over in the joyous of moments. Samantha laughed happily with the pair, as they nuzzled up in her arms. Spark grinned at the occasion, though Vyren, and the pair of Eevee evolutions were a bit confused with the sudden change in emotion. Sam pulled the pair of fire types closer, looking down at them. She felt it strange to see a Flareon crying, but everyone has their emotional moments…

"Um…mom…dad…?" the Espeon questioned, approaching the embracing trio. Spark processed those words for a second, then shot his eyes towards the Flareon and Charmander, letting go of Samantha. Flare approached the Espeon, nuzzling the back of her neck lightly.

"Espe," Flare started, nodding to the Espeon, and then to the Umbreon a bit farther back, also confused. "Umbre, this is Samantha…she was one of our trainers in the past…and…we thought she was…was…" the Flareon couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence, recalling the evens that unfolded during that time at Stadium.

"I died…" Samantha concluded, glancing towards Spark to see how her Growlithe would take the comment. His visage was neutral, but inside the Growlithe, it hurt to recall those memories. Vyren, Espe, and Umbre looked towards Sam with surprise, questioning if the Gym Leader has lost her mind or not.

"If you 'died', then how are you standing…right now?" Espe asked, regaining her composure first. Samantha shook her head, stating she had no explanation for that development. She lifted her hand, palm open towards the crowd. The initial confusion was relieved with distress when fire emerged from Samantha's palm. In the next second, it was gone.

"F-Fire?!" Charles stuttered, unable to express any words in his current state of surprise. Samantha nodded, silently adding it had something to do with that.

"Ghost girl…" Umbre commented softly, getting a whack on the head from his sister. "Ow…" he cried out softly, getting a look from Espe. Vyren could feel the discomfort in the air. He decided to put attention away from Samantha.

"Espe said…mom and dad….so…I'm assuming…" Vyren started, pointing towards the pair of a Charmander and Flareon. Both nodded at the same time, exchanging smiles from each other. The sniper then turned his gaze towards the pair of Eevee evolution, the kids of Charles and Flare. The two Eevee's, opposites, yet, offspring of the same parents. A thought occurred to Vyren. "Twins?"

"Yes, though sometimes I wonder how that could happen…" Espe spoke, adding the comment softer then the actual answer. The Psychic type glanced towards her brother, wondering how she could be paired with someone so immature.

Vyren on the other hand turned his gaze to Samantha, who was grateful for the break. 'Thank you' she mouthed to Vyren, who nodded in return, taking his rifle from the ground now.

"We should get back to the Pokémon Centre now, we don't want many people getting a good look at you," Vyren told Sam, the Gym Leader agreeing. Flare and Charles were confused with the comment though. They asked Sam what was happening, though Vyren insisted it was prudent to return to the Centre.

"I guess you can come with us back to the Centre if you want to hear the whole story," Samantha suggested to the pair with their children. The fire types agreed instantly, wishing to hear much of what has happened since they separated. It was a joyous reunion, but Spark had something else on his mind while all this was going on.

"How many more of our friends will fall to this?"

**

**


	5. Departure

**

Departure

**

**

By: Theodore 'Blitz' Leung

**

theoleung@sprint.ca

Vyren closed the door behind the group of Pokémon and Trainers, trying his best to make sure no one was watching and the sort. Flare glanced around the room, as did Charles, trying to find another old comrade, but couldn't detect the other old friend. They exchanged glances, before Charles pitted the question.

"Sam…where's Hydra?" the Charmander asked, softly, some how knowing the question would upset the Gym Leader. Samantha paled at the name, recalling those moments not so long ago…

Her brief train of thought was shattered when Vyren placed a hand on her shoulder, brining her from her trance. She glanced up at the sniper, who nodded slowly, then departed from the room, to let Sam explain it. The Gym Leader wasn't sure if she should take it as relief or anger for the sniper's departure, but he already left by the time Samantha wanted to ask.

The Gym Leader sighed, turning her attention back towards the pair of Pokémon she knew and the pair of Pokémon that were the children of the first pair. Her gaze diverted to Spark momentarily, before beginning her tale, about after Stadium, how she was 'resurrected', followed by her return to Star City, taking the position of Gym Leader, and how it followed to this point, and the end of Hydra as they know it. The description was short, but the tale was long…

* * * * * *

Vyren lifted the scope of his rifle to his eye, picking out one of the many tin cans he lined up on the edge of the Pokémon Centre. The sun was setting on Vermillion City, though it didn't bother the sniper's alignment of his scope.

The shot echoed through the sky like a rippling sound wave, though no one would hear it, and even if they did, the chances of them figuring it was from the Pokémon Centre was slim, since it was one of the safest places to be. Well, that was Vyren's logic behind it.

The round hit the tin can on the side, nicking it into the air before landing onto the roof with a soft thud. Vyren sighed, recalibrating the scope of his weapon, thrown out of alignment after Flare tackled him, the rifle going flying out of his hands and crashing, realigning the scope into a different position.

"Hi…" a voice spoke from the entrance of the roof. Vyren glanced back, seeing only Flare standing by the door, a light smile on her face, though it faded quickly.

"Hey…" Vyren responded, blindly realigning the scope, then taking aim again, firing. Once more, the shot was off, this time, a bit lower then the intended mark. The sniper cursed softly, realigning the rifle scope again.

"Did…I do that?" Flare asked, approaching Vyren slowly. The sniper shook his head lightly, taking aim once more.

"Maybe, but I don't blame you," Vyren answered, firing, the shot hitting home this time. "You did think I was after your kids, and you acted naturally, I can't blame you for anything. Besides, it's nothing a little time and handiwork can't fix." Flare approached closer, until she was right beside Vyren. The sniper was surprised when the Flareon placed head against his side, nuzzling him lightly.

"Thank you, for taking care of Sam," Flare spoke softly, drawing closer to the sniper.

"I've only known her for a few days, I didn't do much," Vyren responded, wondering why he was getting all this affection. He placed his hand on Flare's back, rubbing her soft mane lightly, then brushing his hand back.

"Still, thank you," the Flareon spoke, pulling away a bit as Vyren began to disassemble his rifle and replace it into his pack. Flare watched with interest, still guilty at damaging the rifle, even if it was repaired now.

"Will you be travelling with us now that you have been reunited?" Vyren asked, having mixed feelings about the answer. He didn't enjoy the fact of travelling in large crowds, as it tended to attract attention, but in retrospect, the more friends, the better they can look out for each other.

The answer came when Flare nodded her head, saying she, and her companions would be travelling as Samantha's Pokémon, 'just like old times' she added softly.

"Come, we should get some rest then," Vyren remarked, hefting the pack and heading towards the entrance, or in this case, exit. "We depart early tomorrow, so we should be well rested." Flare agreed silently, following the sniper back into the centre.

* * * * * *

Kystel and Karrion were perched on the roof of the Gym, watching the Pokémon Centre from the distance. Both opted to remain as sentry while the other rested.

"Team Rocket is losing their hold on Chimeras," Kystel commented blatantly, without provocation. Karrion turned her gaze towards the Fearow, wondering what he meant by those words. Kystel knew the Pidgeot would be interested in what he had to say now. "That ship at the Trilands, it house many Chimeras, in fact, it's one of the main facility of Chimera experimentation. Recently, a group of Chimeras and Pokémon 'escaped', though it was called a mutiny. One of those Pokémon was a friend of mine, Skymin, but that is a moot point. The fact remains that it is a Team Rocket ship, though no one on board really knows except for the authoritative figures and scientists."

"So, how did you find out?" Karrion questioned the Fearow, glancing back down towards the Pokémon Centre. Even now, she should not fail guarding over Samantha…

"A scientist on board informed me," Kystel answered, softly. "She was the same person who informed the first group of 'mutineers' of such information, and I'm guessing that's why they wanted to 'escape'."

"I don't understand…why would this scientist tell you of the true nature of the ship?" the Pidgeot asked, curious about the information 'leak', so to say.

"From what I can interpret, the scientist's daughter was also part of the original set of experiments dealing in Chimeras," the Fearow returned, closing his eyes and lowering his head. "And now, here she is, turning a whole ship into Chimeras…I guess she just couldn't stand it anymore…" Karrion listened silently, the Fearow sounding as though he was responsible for all that was happening. He may be knowledgeable, as was everyone else, but something else bothered him, something deeper. "No use dwelling on old memories," Kystel quickly added, perking back up and remaining on guard, watching the Centre. Karrion agreed, also returning her gaze towards the Centre, remaining diligent in guarding their companions.

* * * * * *

Umbre hopped up and down on the bed, never being on anything so 'bouncy' before in his life. He laughed happily, a child with his toys.

"Do you have to be so childish?" Espe asked, shaking her head disappointedly. The Umbreon ignored his sister, continuing to bounce around on the bed, just as Samantha returned to her room, Flare by her side. Umbre quickly stopped jumping, but Flare knew anyway. The Flareon also shook her head disappointedly, like Espe.

"Now Umbre, stop playing around, you have to get your rest for tomorrow," Flare told her child. Umbre nodded slowly, leaping down from the bed.

"Yes, mother," he spoke sarcastically, or perhaps he was bitter. He left the chambers and headed for Vyren's room. The party agreed on all females in one room, and all males in the other, hence the divide. Sam would have preferred Spark to be with her, but Spark and Charles were getting so into reacquainting with each other that it seemed appropriate they were together. Besides, the Gym Leader knew she could trust Flare as much as she could trust Spark. The same went for Charles, and Sam felt relieved to have more old friends with her on this journey.

The Gym Leader ran a hand down Flare's back, who purred in response to Samantha's touch. Both smiled, glad to be reunited, Samantha slipping into her bed, preparing for tomorrow's long trip across the ocean. Flare did the same, laying onto the sleeping mat provided by the Centre for Pokémon to rest during the night. Espe curled up beside her mother, sharing body heat with each other to stay warm during the night.

Worried as she might be, Samantha slowly dozed off, fatigued from the days events…

* * * * * *

Fog engulfed the young Gym Leader, fog that appeared from no where. Samantha waved her arms in the fog, trying to find her bearings, but could not sense anything that would help her find her position.

"Flare? Espe?" Samantha yelled out, trying to find the pair of Pokémon she shared her room with, but she doubted this was the room at the Centre anymore. She could feel the fog grow deeper around her, thicker, as if to contain her. "Where am I?" she asked silently, giving up on finding out on her own and glancing around as far as possible through the soup of fog. It wasn't much of a view for the Gym Leader.

_"Samantha…"_

"W-Who's there?!" Sam cried out, frantically searching out the source of the hollow tone. She found nothing, especially through the fog of the world.

_"Sam…"_

The Gym Leader glanced around, unable to find out who was speaking to her. The fog grew lighter, as a slight drizzle began to start, though it didn't effect the Gym Leader much.

_"Do not worry about me…"_

Samantha remained motionless, beginning to recognize the voice as it became more 'complete', more natural. She began to rake her mind for any ideas, and then it dawned on her, where that voice was. The drizzle became a down pour on that realization.

_"We will meet again…"_

The voice faded out of existence, Samantha screaming out of the name of who the voice belonged to, wanting to so talk with him again…

* * * * * *

"HYDRA!" Samantha screamed out, sitting straight up in her bed, and waking up the other females in the room. Flare was up to her feet already, though Espe was in a groggy recovery. The Flareon glanced up to Sam, upon realizing it was a nightmare. The Gym Leader was panting, sweat trickling down her side.

"Sam…?" Flare asked, wondering what the Gym Leader saw in her dreams, especially one to prompt a reaction resulting in screaming out the name of a former companion…

"I…I am alright…" Sam spoke softly, glancing out the window. Thing beams of light shone through the cracks of the curtains, signalling early morning for them. This was followed by a rather loud knocking at her door.

"Sam?!" came the muffled voice of Vyren as he pounded on the door, also hearing the scream from within. His force eventually knocked the door open, as he dashed in, flanked by Spark, Charles, and Umbre. They saw Sam still in bed. The Gym Leader gave her best smile, which wasn't much considering who she just 'chatted' with in her dreams.

"I…I'm okay," she lied blatantly, visibly shaken by her dream. She glanced out the window, blinking once. Her tone was sad, as she spoke again. "We have a boat to catch…so…." The others nodded slowly, agreeing silently, but concerned about Samantha's condition. However, she wouldn't give them any sign of weakness, as she slipped out of bed, preparing herself for the journey. She stopped when she noticed everyone was still staring at her.

"Can you…please leave me alone? Just wait for me at the dock, I'll be alright," she told them, forcing another smile. Again, they nodded, this time departing, closing the door silently behind them. Sam thanked them silently for her privacy, packing up her items, thinking about her dreams…thinking about her Squirtle…

* * * * * *

Kystel and Karrion were perched on the railing by the docks, waiting for the others to arrive. They knew the others were okay, especially flanked by so many Pokémon, and upon seeing they were awake, decided to scout out the dock to make sure nothing suspicious was going on.

"Have you been living alone, all this time…?" Kystel finally asked, breaking the silence the pair shared. Karrion didn't wish to answer that question, glancing away. "Um…if I offended you…I'm sorry…" Kystel quickly apologizing, kicking himself for bringing up the topic.

"I had a boyfriend, when I was much younger, in the days back on Cinnabar," Karrion spoke, revealing a history she kept buried over the years since she smuggled Samantha away. "Another Pidgeot, back on Cinnabar. He helped…me escape, by distracting the guards as they tried to gun me down," she spoke softly, closing her eyes. Kystel didn't need more of an explanation, it was quite clear what had happened to that Pidgeot.

"I've lived alone since then, not wanting to put many other people in peril, I just want to protect Sam now…" she continued, glancing up and seeing Vyren and the whole group of Pokémon following behind, though Sam was no where to be seen.

"She'll be coming," Vyren quickly explained, though he nervously looked back towards where the Centre was, wishing the Gym Leader would hurry it up. Karrion flapped her wings carelessly, knowing it would be alright, before taking off for one more round anyway. Kystel watched the female Pidgeot fly up, seeing a glisten of regret and guilt in the female's eye. Once more, the Fearow kicked himself, wishing again that he didn't bring it up.

By the time he was done his slight mood swing, he looked back up, seeing Samantha catching up to the group now. Something seemed to disturb her, but Kystel was in no position to ask, not wanting to upset another soul today. The group loaded up onto the boat, preparing for the long cruise towards the Trilands.

****


	6. Recollection

**

Recollection

**

**

By: Theodore 'Blitz' Leung

**

theoleung@sprint.ca

Samantha dropped her belongings onto her bed, deciding to settle in before the voyage began. It would be a week's travel from Vermillion to the Trilands, and Sam was going to get comfortable with the surroundings as much as possible.

As for me, I watched her flop onto her bed, obviously still disturbed by the events from earlier this morning. From what Flare tells me, she bolted up in bed screaming the name of my now…deceased…partner, Hydra.

I sighed softly, but not noticeable enough for Sam to see. She had a lot on her mind still, and what ever happened this morning, it only burdened her further…

I never thought I'd be thinking in this…kind of protective manner. Sure, I'd protect my trainer, but…to be thinking like this? I never thought…is Hydra's…passing effecting me too? I try to not let it bother me…it's hard…but I have to remain strong, to protect Sam, for her sake, and I owe Hydra this favour…to protect Sam…

I glanced back up to Sam, her legs dangling over the edge of the bed, not moving, her feet pressed firmly against the ground. I knew Sam was staring at the ceiling, deep in thought, again, as she has been since that event. Being reunited with my other Fire type companions and their kids helped Sam out for that time, but it was only a temporary thing, as she was back to sulking now.

With one bound, I leaped onto the bed, right beside Sam. She had her eyes closed now, but I bet she could see me anyway. I nuzzled her neck lightly, forcing a small smile from her. She returned the reply by placing a hand on my neck and stroking my back lightly. Instinctively, I purred, nuzzling her again. I hope this is helping her…

* * * * * *

The soft breeze ruffled my feathers slightly, but it was soothing for me. It's been a while since I have travelled on a cruise. I can't remember the last time…I think…it's blurry, I think it was a trip with Samantha's parents towards Cinnabar Island. This was before Sam was born, her parents, both scientists, were moving there upon receiving a job of becoming part of the science community there. They were thrilled with the opportunity, though I didn't think they expected to work in such secret conditions.

I was young then, naïve, unaware of the dangers. I just wanted to make my trainer then proud, and stick by her side. I was her morale support then, aside from her husband and other Pokémon. I hope they are all resting peacefully…

Another avian landed by my side, though he only started out towards the distance. It was going to be a long trip, and we would probably be flying around just to entertain each other. Kystel, which was the name of this Fearow, a Fearow one who seemed quite concerned about me.

I glanced over, but he did not return the gaze, and I wondered if that was intentional or not. I knew the Fearow had sharper senses then I, especially when he was so much younger…or was he? There's something about him…is he drawn to me? Or maybe I am drawn to him…It is very difficult to tell.

He finally looked over, as sort of innocence on his face, as though he were to tell me of his ignorance, or feign of ignorance in this matter.

"Hi," he spoke softly, trying to spark some conversation, I suspect. His attempt was weak, but I knew his intentions were of good meaning. I returned the reply.

"Hi."

* * * * * *

I leaped upon my pray, tackling him over. We both wet rolling across the arena, trying to gain an upper hand. Seeing no avail, we both broke off at once, leaping back and preparing another assault.

Before me stood Charles, a Charmander, strong fire type, a father of two, my love…my husband. He was panting softly, but so was I. We have been going at this for a while now, making use of the training facilities onboard the ship to pass time and get stronger.

He lunged forward, preparing a tackle. I stood my ground, preparing to endure then retaliate. Or so I wanted to believe, as he leaped up over me, turning around quickly and firing a narrow feed Flamethrower in my direction. I quickly rolled to the side, the blast grazing my body, though I withstood it with ease. Retaliation.

I flung a Fire Blast in Charles' direction, though he apparently anticipated such an attack. Am I getting predictable? I know I'm getting stronger, but am I up to match with Charles? He has been teaching me all this time, yet, he constantly says I will surpass him. I…I'm not sure… I wonder how Sarpal would react if she saw me now…I know I have grown stronger, but I know Vapour and Jolt have done so as well… I hope I can impress Sarpal, after a disappointed display since I was with her until I left. I snapped back into reality, my gaze fixated at Charles.

The Charmander stood his ground, reaching forward and pushing the fire back with his tiny Charmander like hands. I was expecting a dodge, but instead, he was trying to repel the blow, something I never saw before. He remained planted to the ground, pushing the fire back until it just dissipated, leaving an unharmed, but fatigued Charmander.

I took advantage of the situation, tackling the Charmander over and pinning him to the floor, too tired to currently fight back. I smiled, and he returned it, as I lay on top of him, watching his weakened form.

"Nice fight," Charles commented softly, closing his eyes and tilting his head back. I grinned, nuzzling his neck lightly.

"You too, darling," I answered, before pressing my lips to his.

* * * * * *

The waves rocked the boat back and fourth, though it was hardly noticeable considering the mass of the boat. I watched out towards the distance, much like what Kystel and Karrion doing a floor above me, on top of the observation deck. I could hear faint conversation from them, but I wasn't really interested, watching the waves bob up and down in the distance. They seemed so insignificant from my vantage point.

Then again, I'm not sure how else to feel. This is my very first cruise ride, especially one that would last for so long and travel so far. It…is strange…to travel like this, though my bratty brother thinks otherwise. His first instinct is 'cool' and 'awesome', with something like this. He's probably exploring the ship now, leaving trails of mischief and havoc in his wake.

He's so immature; I don't see how I could be related to him. He is nothing like mom or dad, so how did this immaturity get into his gene pool. That question has baffled me for a long time now. Then again, I'm apparently very mature for my age, so maybe I'm just the child who is 'grown up'. At least, that's what Vyren has commented on about me.

Mature, but very weak. I could hardly use any powerful Psychic attacks when that man capture us in his net. I tried, as much as I could, but it did not work at all. I am weak…though mom tells me my abilities will develop, in time and age, just like her.

I wonder what my mom was like. She tells me meeting Charles and Ryna basically changed her life. I wonder how she was before that…soft spoken? Pessimistic? Did she have to bound the same barriers as I do? She…she is so strong, I wonder if she had to go through what I'm feeling right now…

And then there is dad, he's arrogant, but not arrogant to be over confident. He knows he is strong, but also knows he has to protect his family. Mom and dad, they are always training together, trying to grow stronger, pushing each other to the limit, but at the same time, not going overboard.

I have to train like that, to get stronger, so that I can protect mom and dad when the time comes, and Umbre too, if he keeps up that act of immaturity. Should I have to worry about him? He seems able to get out of his own scrapes…

Then again, if I don't help him, I am not really much of a sister.

The floor was cold as I lay on my stomach, watching the waves outside the observation deck, into the distance…

* * * * * *

A few days gone by, and my wings were starting to ache due to lack of activity. It bothered me a little, but I knew we would be doing a lot of flying soon, when we hit the Trilands.

Vyren was by my side, leaning back against the support pillar on top of the observation deck. He requested it, saying he needed fresh air. I complied, wondering what was on his mind.

Right now, the sniper was just toying with his rifle, re-adjusting the scope, polishing the barrel, just to name a few activities in the last hour of us being up here, silent.

"Is something wrong?" I finally asked, breaking the hour long silence above the observation deck. Vyren didn't look up, but I looked down at him, stretching my long neck a bit.

"What makes you think that?" Vyren questioned, levelling the scope of the rifle to his eye, taking aim. Satisfied, he began to take apart the rifle and replace the pieces into his pack.

"You've been awfully quite, and not the sniper kind of quite either," I commented, glancing back out towards the distance. Once again, silence engulfed us, though only momentarily this time.

"I've had things on my mind," he answered softly, locking the case up and placing it over his shoulders. He pulled his knees up to his chest, watching the horizon now too, admiring the sea.

"Sam," I responded, not as a question, but as a statement. I knew this encounter would be bugging him, though I didn't think the effect could be so…prolonged. Is he still feeling guilty? It's been almost a week now, and it is still bothering him. He didn't reply, though the answer was clear.

"Come on, let's get back," the sniper spoke, standing up. I didn't agree, just complied, stretching out my wings and tilting myself a little, allowing my passenger to board. He held on, as I leaped off the observation deck, gliding away from the ship, then coming back for a return landing.

* * * * * *

Everyone is so tense, as if it were all going to end. It's not like it will, and no one is stronger then mom or dad. They really know how to put up a fight, being able to take down many Pokémon from other trainers that tried to 'catch' us. They failed, mom and dad being able to take them down. It was so cool, how they could do that.

I wish I could be as strong as them. If I was, that person, with his dumb net…he wouldn't have caught me and Espe. I would've broke free, and make that man pay. I would show Espe I wasn't so immature, that I could grow up, be responsible, not just play.

But Espe can't see me for who I am, someone who wants to grow up. It's so hard…maybe I just can't…I can't change who I am. I am what you see, a playful Pokémon, and even though I may be playful, and probably not the most mature of our party, I am pretty sure I can pack a punch as I get older, and more experienced.

That is my dream, to be stronger, to show Espe I am more then just a useless brat. I'll show her, I'll prove it to her. I have to…if I can't impress my own sister, then I can't impress anyone…

I can feel the wind pick, beckoning for my attention. I can see land in the distance, land with buildings, their lights on. The darkness is outside, though the lights of buildings are quite visible. We were almost there…

* * * * * *

I could feel Flare's apprehension for this place. I can understand why as well. Something felt amiss in these lands, three landmasses all connected by one large underwater continent. Here we were, adventuring again, with an old friend, even if we thought…it was the end for her. A strange tale told, about her fire based powers now, and the fact she holds no pendant. It probably is related, though I don't know how…

I placed my arm around Flare's shoulder. She drew closer to me, leaning against me, as we watched the island of our destination approach. The ship was slowing down now, preparing to dock, as the sun was just beginning to appear over the horizon. It was a long trip, but I believe Flare and I got a lot of training down. We are going to be prepared this time, and we are going to protect each other, unlike what happened at Stadium.

I glanced at my mate, the Flareon returning her gaze to me in response. We started at each other, admiring the beauty of the other, smiling lightly. She drew closer more, leaning her head on my shoulder now. The lights were turning off one by one on the shore, in response to the sunlight. Night was falling, day would take over, and when day breaks, we will be on our way again.

I hope Ryna is okay…Sam tells me she was reunited with Tim, much to my surprise. But I guess I shouldn't, if Sam could do it, Tim could to. It was…destiny? I don't know. I feel sorry for Burner, being taken like that, it was so cold. I wish I was there, and didn't run off, I may have been able to save Burner…

No use contemplating on the past, as it only leads to more regret and guilt. I should concentrate on the future, my friends and companions need me now more then ever. I have to stand up to the challenge…

I pulled the Flareon slightly closer, having a strange feeling about this place. Something was going to happen, and it wasn't going to be good. I feel this may be the last time I say this…

"I love you."

**

**


	7. High Pressure

**

High Pressure

**

**

By: Theodore 'Blitz' Leung

**

theoleung@sprint.ca

Samantha stepped out of the boat, Spark by her side, the others behind her. Vyren took the rear, though his avian companions already departed, taking flight and scouting the surrounding area for anything suspicious. The group beforehand decided it was best to look for the Pokémon Center first and establish a 'camp' there, before exploring and trying to find answers of a certain cruise ship that is always on a cruise.

Vyren placed his hands in his pockets, feeling a slip of paper in it. The sniper mentally slapped himself, remembering what that piece of paper was. Dr. Sapphire gave it to him before the mission, without any real reason. She said call it if he decided to change his life. A friend would be on the other side.

"I wonder who's on the other side…" Vyren thought, pulling the piece of crumpled paper out and reading the number. He wasn't familiar with it at all with the number, and he was curious about why Dr. Sapphire gave it to him in the first place. "Guess she was sure I would 'jump sides'," Vyren thought, reading the number again.

When the sniper finally looked up, he noticed the rest of the group was staring at him. Embarrassed, he quickly put the piece of paper away, exclaiming it was nothing. Samantha just shrugged, continuing on, flanked by her contingent of Pokémon. Vyren followed silently, rubbing the slip of paper between two fingers in his pocket. He would have to call when he reached the Pokémon Centre.

* * * * * *

"Any ideas where to start searching?" Karrion asked Kystel, forming on his wing as the pair glided through the air currents. The Fearow continued to search around, on the land, then towards the ocean. His searches came as empty as his counterpart.

"The ocean, of course, but even if this is just one large continent with water in the middle, there is still a lot of water to cover," Kystel remarked, breaking from the formation and using the air currents to guide him towards the ocean. Karrion followed, re-entering formation and keeping up with a 'younger version of herself'. Kystel was impressed, seeing that age didn't slow this Pidgeot down. He increased the pace, diving towards the ocean now. In response, Karrion dived as well, keeping up the pace.

The pair of avian Pokémon blasted downwards, streamlined and increasing the pace. They didn't even glance at each other, just racing as a test of skill and ability. The water grew closer and closer, and they showed no sign of stopping anytime soon.

At the last second, each pulled back up, extending their wings, but not enough to snap them off completely, but just enough to stop them from crashing head first into the water. Waves of water erupted from the ocean as they zoomed past and then back up, regaining their altitude. Reaching a nice level, they stopped and admired each other.

"You can still keep up," Kystel admired in awe, confirming age didn't slow this female down one bit, even with inactivity.

"And you're one spunky kid," Karrion answered, grinning, but also impressed that someone so young could manoeuvre so well.

Each Flying type gained more respect for the other now, after a demonstration of their abilities to each other. It would be a long search for both of them, but they knew they could succeed, with this kind of skill, ability, and co-operation at their disposal. Their success was guaranteed. It was just a matter of 'when' that would be a factor in all this.

* * * * * *

Samantha headed down one of the main streets outside of the Pokémon Centre, taking Vyren's advice on exploring the town and getting to know the area. The Gym Leader silently agreed, getting flanked by the Pokémon of her party. It drew the attention of more then one pair of eyes as this trainer waltzed down the street with an open team.

As if on cue, another trainer stepped forward, challenging Sam to a duel. The Gym Leader emotionless face slowly turned into a smile, realizing she hasn't really battled for a long while. She glanced down at her party, who didn't seem any quarrel with accepting the challenge. Flare motioned towards Espe and Umbre. Sam glanced at the pair, nodding, seeing that these two needed some training.

"Three on three," Samantha offered, glancing around. She was catching a crowd, fighting in such a busy intersection like this. It didn't seem to bother traffic that much though, as they were also interested, somehow. This female with her team shined with a sense of arrogance and power.

The opposing trainer agreed, releasing his first Pokémon quickly: a Golem. Samantha bite her lower lip softly, before calling her own Pokémon into the battlefield.

"Umbre," she remarked softly, though the Umbreon leaped into the 'arena', in battle stance, alert, anxious, and ready to fight. The Gym Leader enjoyed the Pokémon's enthusiasm, preparing the repertoire of attacks at her disposal.

* * * * * *

Vyren placed the piece of paper on the till of the phone, beginning to dial the number on the slip. Each dial prompted a different tone, until the series was complete, followed by the soft ringing. Once, twice, thrice, the phone continued to ring. Vyren sighed softly, ready to hang up until a voice came through, sounding slightly annoyed, but also surprised in a slow like way.

"Hello…?" came the voice, nothing Vyren could recognize initially. The sniper remained silent for a moment, hesitating, unsure of what to do.

"Um…hi…" the sniper replied, wondering just who he was talking to now. More silence engulfed the pair of speakers, neither identifying the other. Another voice came through, distant, though audible to Vyren.

"Who is it, Alex?" were the words, faint, but could still be heard. Vyren gasped silently, realizing he was now talking to someone who mutinied from the ship only so long ago.

"I don't know, but I doubt its really important. Just go on ahead, I'll catch up," Alex answered to other voice, turning his attention back towards the other speaker.

"A-Alex…it's me…Vyren," the sniper spoke, knowing he could trust the Psychic Angel on the other line. The pair had an odd bond of trust. Odd, but it got by. They minded their own business, and each other's, without telling anyone else. Besides, the Psychic Angel himself 'resigned' from Team Rocket as well.

"Vyren? How did you get this number?!" Alex asked sternly, surprising Vyren with the reaction. The sniper composed himself, coughing softly before speaking.

"Dr. Sapphire gave it to me," Vyren responded calmly. The Psychic Angel remained silent, contemplating something that the sniper will probably never know of. "She told me to call this number if I wished to 'change my life'." More silence followed.

"You jumped ship," Alex responded in a matter of fact tone. He let off a soft chuckle, before continuing on. "Yes, you've called the right numbers. How does it feel to know the truth?" the Psychic Angel asked.

"Strange…" Vyren replied, glancing around. He didn't see any suspicious activity around him. "Since I'm back at the Trilands now, helping out Samantha. They're out to kill her, and we're going to stop them." Silence once again overtook the conversation, before Alex spoke up.

"And you want me to help out…" the Psychic Angel remarked. More silence overcame them. He continued on. "I'll try, but I have my own Chimera problems to work with right now, so I don't know when I can come."

"As long as you can come before we're all dead, it's good," Vyren commented, looking down at the piece of paper. "Before dying would be nice too." Alex laughed out loud, taking a bit to calm down.

"Just stay alive then, I'll come," Alex answered, in a much more serious tone now. "Until then, watch your back. I shall see you around, Sky Angel." With those last words, the phone clicked, signalling the end of the conversation. Vyren still held the phone to his ear, unable to drop it yet.

"Alex…" he whispered, replacing the phone onto its hook and pocketing the slip of paper. He turned around, scanned the surrounding area for any activity, then headed out, wondering where Samantha went.

* * * * * *

Umbre disappeared from reality again, before slamming into the Golem as an invisible shadow, reappearing behind the Rock Type. Once more, the Golem groaned, but still didn't feel anywhere close of going down. Umbre backed off, watching the Golem slowly turn around and lumber towards him. Sam kept her cool, seeing this was becoming a tiresome pattern of Faint Attacks.

"Umbre, Confuse Ray," she commanded. The Umbreon agreed silently, staring towards the towering Golem, not showing any fear, though he was clearly intimidated. Nevertheless, the Umbre went on, his eyes shimmering red. A beam of energy shot out, dazing the Golem, but not before the Trainer could get a command out.

"Rollout!"

The Golem curled up into a ball, dashing forward. The beam hit the shell, but it wasn't clear if the attack worked or not. Umbre didn't want to stay to find out, quickly using Agility to speed out of the way of the rolling locomotive.

The answer of the effectiveness of the attack came clear, as the Golem continued to roll out of control, nearly bowling over the crowd as they quickly thinned out to make room for the Golem. It all ended when the Rock type was recalled, unable to battle without making a mess of the area. Umbre stood still, breathing deeply, nearly being crushed over by a giant rock. He was relieved when Samantha recalled him, tired out by that one battle.

Samantha was then about to call out Espe, until the ground around them quakes uncontrollably, forcing everyone to their knees or their bottoms as the land shook. An resounding explosion was heard nearby, followed by smoke appearing. Samantha quickly regained her bearings, looking up and seeing the black clouds fly into the sky.

"Come on!" she exclaimed, rushing towards the scene of the disaster, followed quickly by Spark and Flare. Charles lagged behind a bit, making sure Espe and Umbre were alright, both dazed by the shock. Sam didn't wait, however, letting Charles handle the kids as they recovered. Flare glanced back while running, seeing an 'a-okay' sign from her husband. She wanted to hesitate, but couldn't bring herself to, turning her gaze back forward. She wouldn't get distracted now, especially with more then half the team temporarily unavailable. They turned the corner, vanishing from the sight of the other three.

* * * * * *

Vyren was quickly upon the scene of the disaster, a building before him, rubble all around. Near the top was a large, gaping hole that almost went all the way to the ground. The sniper stared in awe, wondering just what could have made such an explosion to the building. It was very tall, just rather large, like a complex of sorts. It was painted white, though that hardly matters now with the mess made. Windows were blown out, casualties everywhere, what ever happened, it was big.

It then came to his attention that a helicopter was flying overhead, hard to see through the smoke, but it was there. The sound of its rotors was made clear in Vyren's ears.

"What's going on?!" he exclaimed, surprised. His gaze returned towards ground level upon hearing shouting from the distance. He identified a blue mass running towards him, being chased down by a pair uniformed soldiers carrying some menacing looking weapons. There were flanked by a Scizor, Crobat, and Beedrill. On closer inspection, Vyren noted the blue mass was a Totodile, making an escape from the soldiers. Deciding it was best to try to save the little water type, Vyren quickly dropped his pack and began digging through the parts, assembling the rifle quickly, while the troopers were still in the distance.

"Hold it!" Vyren ordered, putting the scope to his eye and taking aim, to no one in particular, just wanting to give the visage of threatening. The Totodile kept running, but the others halted, upon seeing the sniper.

"Do not get involved in this, and you will not be hurt," one the soldiers shouted, though the comment didn't budge Vyren's position. The trio were at a stand off, the Pokémon watching, waiting on orders. Vyren glanced around nervously, keeping an eye on the pair with one eye, the other eye looking around. A glint caught his attention up at the roof of the blown out building. Vyren reacted.

He rolled backwards, a bullet blasting past where his head previously was. The ex-Team Rocket sniper quickly laid back, raising his rifle in that direction and taking aim. With one shot, he fired, with no serious aim, but the shot hit the arm of the other sniper. That sniper fell back, the cover of the building protecting him, though Vyren was sure he wouldn't be bothered by that person anymore.

But the others would, as they opened fire with their assault rifles and CAWs. Vyren, not wanting to perforated just yet, quickly dived behind some rubble, using the fallen debris as cover. The Totodile leaped in with him, finally reaching him, taking cover as well.

"Aren't you the hunted one," Vyren remarked bitterly, glancing down at the water type, who only nodded, pressing his back towards the fallen debris. Bullets ricocheted off the cover, the pair levelling suppression fire. It became clear to Vyren they were doing that to keep him pinned, until they were upon him. Then, it would be quick work for the Scizor and Beedrill to dispose of him. He glanced up, seeing the Crobat hovering over head, marking his position, but flying around quickly as not to get shot.

Surprise came as the key element for Samantha's group, as they ambushed the advancing pair and their Pokémon. Fire lashed out at the group, halting their attack as they cried out in pain of the searing heat. They advance was halted, and the suppression fire ended. The Crobat halted in place, surprised by the flank. Vyren needed no encouragement, taking a shot at the Crobat. The bullet cut through two of the four wings of the bat, forcing it to a crash landing. The Scizor and the Beedrill, on the other hand quickly engaged the two Pokémon known as Flare and Spark, Sam staying behind and supervising the battle. When the heat wore off, one of the soldiers recalled his Crobat, before levelling his weapon towards the Trainer of the two fire types.

"No way!" Vyren shouted out, taking aim. He pulled the trigger, the shot placing a clean hole into the soldiers arms, forcing him to drop the assault rifle. He clutched the wound, staggering backwards. He glanced to his fellow companion, who nodded. With that, he retreated. Vyren did not interrupt combat anymore, as the soldier and his Scizor and Beedrill engaged Samantha's pair in a 2 on 2 tag team combat.

"There he is!" another voice shouted. The sniper quickly turned around, seeing more soldiers approach him, flanked by various Pokémon of different shapes, sizes, and types.

"Oh CRAP!" Vyren exclaimed, knowing he nor Sam would stand a chance against those odds. Four soldiers, with about twelve Pokémon in tow. The Totodile didn't seem very concerned, however, preparing the engage them all. "You're kidding, right?" the sniper inquired. The Water type shook his head, leaping into the air farther then anyone would believe possible with those tiny legs. Weapons were trained on the tiny guy, though they never had a chance to fire.

The Totodile fired a narrow beam Water Gun attack, but it wasn't your average one. Instead, the power of the blow blasted right into the ground, throwing rock shrapnel everywhere. Another blast came, blasting into one of the soldiers. A third hit a Pokémon. And so on, continuing to rain fire as they all retreated for cover. Vyren quickly returned his gaze towards Sam's battle, seeing the Scizor take a double Flamethrower attacking, knocking it out cold. The battle seemed to be going in their favour, somehow.

A retreat was called, apparently, as the group began to fall back, piling back into the building. The helicopter was still overhead, probably a transport helicopter, regaining the deployed troops into the area. The Totodile was once again by his side, but he seemed very much fatigued.

"Hi, nice to meet you…" the Water type spoke softly, only audible to Vyren. Sam was quickly approaching, though she only heard to last sentence of the Totodile: "My name is Hydra." With that, he fell onto the ground, unconscious.

**

**

**Author's Note:**

For those of you who are wondering who Ryu is, considering reading Renegades by Izumi Ryu. It'll probably answer it.


	8. Capture

**

Capture

**

**

By: Theodore 'Blitz' Leung

**

theoleung@sprint.ca

Samantha watched the Totodile on the hospital bed, unconscious, but only from fatigue. After analyses, the nurse just told her that the water type was tired out, exhausted from what ever he did last. Those were the nurse's only words, as she had to tend to many other Pokémon wounded by the recent explosion.

Sam placed a hand on the Totodile's cheek, running a finger down towards his stomach, wondering if it was just coincidental. That dream she had before, how they would meet again. Was she just dreaming? Or did it come true? She only repeated the name she heard:

"Hydra…"

* * * * * *

News reports were classifying it as an accident. The place was a science facility and what was supposedly a controlled experiment backfired, causing a massive explosion on the facility. A full investigation was currently underway to determine the full story. Of course, Sam and Vyren knew otherwise, seeing armed soldiers on the scene. Something was happening, and it wasn't Team Rocket. Vyren made it clear he didn't identify anyone of those soldiers or Pokémon that attacked, so it was most likely from another regime.

The bulk rest of the group, they were holding out in their room, except for Spark, who remained guarding the chamber where Samantha and 'Hydra' were currently residing in. The pair of Flying types have yet to make a report, making Vyren worried as well. His gaze was out towards the window, wondering where they disappeared to. The sun was beginning to set, just causing the sniper to worry even more.

"Where are you…?" the sniper asked himself, gazing out. He placed a hand on the cold window, though it didn't bother him. Something else was, nagging at the back of his neck. "Why do I feel so light headed?" he wondered, glancing back towards the Pokémon in the room. Their movement seemed sort of sluggish, or perhaps it was just an illusion his mind came up with, he wasn't sure. Though it was odd how he was finding it difficult to keep his eyes open.

His first thought of something truly wrong came when Espe collapsed without reason, though the others seemed to…dazed to realize it. Eventually, each Pokémon began to fall, one by one, though Vyren was too weak to say anything. He too, eventually succumb to the effects of something, falling to his knees first, then flat onto the ground, out cold.

* * * * * *

Sam awoke slowly, blinking her eyes as glaringly bright light shined in her face. She forced her eyes shut, but it didn't help much. The Gym Leader could feel cold steel against her back. She tried to move, but found her arms and legs restrained.

"Ah…the subject is awake," she heard from the distance, sort of hollow voice. She tried to look around, by the restraints combined with the glare of the lights made it hard to do as such. The Gym Leader uncurled her hand, preparing to burn her way through the binds.

Electricity surged through her body, causing her to cry in pain, destroying her concentration on her fire attack. The electricity stopped, the Gym Leader relaxing slightly, stretching her fingers out.

"The table is designed to send out a shock on the indication of heat being gathered," another voice came, though equally as hollow, as though it were a speaker. "I wouldn't try to use your fire powers unless you have a death wish."

"So, they know…" Sam thought, closing her eyes, trying to find somewhere comfortable to lie, though that was hard to do considering the circumstances. Instead, she exhaled, trying to remain calm. Hard to do considering the circumstances. Well, on a some what strange thought, she kind of figured how Ryna felt like, being on a bed like this back on Cinnabar Island. She sighed softly, wondering how she could think of humour at a time like this…

"Initiating scan…" the first voice spoke, as machinery begun to hum around Sam. She held still, wondering what they were doing, with this 'scan' and all. A tingly feeling shivered up her spine, but other then that, they just seemed to be…scanning…

She relaxed again, just letting it happen. There really wasn't much else to do. She began to reminisce, wondering how she got in this situation in the first place. She remembered watching over 'Hydra' in the Pokémon Centre. She could recall slowly losing focus in the room, wondering what was wrong with herself. It became hard to focus, hard to stay awake. She could remember distinctly falling over onto the bed, before going out.

"What happened back there?" Sam thought, trying not to let the humming disturb her. "What about the others?" she asked herself next quickly, a more prudent question. She hoped they were alright…

* * * * * *

Vyren was quickly awakened by some water being splashed up him. He quickly shook the wet liquid off his face, glancing around, wondering what just happened. What became clear was that he wasn't at the Pokémon Center anymore, more in a mechanical prison. Before him stood a guard, with a plastic cup in his hand, obviously the person who doused him. He dropped the cup and crushed it under his feet, before heading off, weapon shouldered. The guard stopped at the entrance/exit of this 'prison', keeping an eye on the person. Vyren instantly recognized the guard as a Team Rocket operative. The sniper cursed mentally, be unarmed, and already being caught by them, and not even a day. Sighing, he glanced around the chamber some more.

Upon inspection, Vyren noticed he was in some chamber with one exit. Very plain looking, just like a holding cell. The only distinguishable feature was a rather large pane of glass that was basically one of the walls. It was out looking an arena. Vyren took a closer look. The arena was rather basic, with a moat of water around, probably the boundary. The centre wasn't elaborate at all: flat, grey, shiny. One fact that stuck out was Charles laying on it, unconscious. Glancing around, he also noticed cage dangling over the moat, with a Flareon inside.

"What…are you…going to do?" Vyren thought, glancing around his surroundings again. The other Pokémon were accounted for except for Spark and obviously the pair inside the arena, as well as his own pair of Flying types. He knelt down, arousing the Espeon, Umbreon, and Totodile in that order. They awoke, seeing the face of the sniper before them.

"Where are we?" Espe asked softly, glancing nervously towards the armed guard. Umbre also gazed nervously there to, though Hydra didn't seem very much fazed by the person. It was as though he were conditioned to see as such...

"Prisoners of Team Rocket," Vyren answered in a low tone, not wanting to alert the guard that much, though they probably had the room bugged and under camera surveillance. The guard apparently didn't mind their socializing.

"Where's mom and dad?" Umbre asked softly, noticing there were only three Pokémon in this chamber. "And Spark too…" the Umbreon added, then finally looked out towards the window. He gasped, prompting Espe to glance to, and gasped as well.

"Dad! Mom!" they both exclaimed, pressing their paws against the window. Try as they might, it eventually dawned on them their parents couldn't hear their cries. Eventually, they turned their gaze towards the guard, who seemed to be enjoying the moment. Both Eevee evolutions gaze him a dark stare, but dared not to attack an armed person. Instead, they just waited.

All the while, Hydra seemed uncaring of the situation, just sitting down in a corner, without much energy. He seemed to give up even before trying. There was depression in his eyes, and Vyren wondered what was up with the water type.

* * * * * *

Spark was awakened with an rather painful hit to his head. He quickly shook the dizziness out of his mind, feeling himself being transported off cumbersomely in some sort of silver cage. He tried to find his bearings, but before he could even do anything, the cage was roughly shoved into some container. There was lights inside, bright enough to be annoying. The place the cage was inserted from was shut by a resounding slam of a metal door. The wall of the door held a speaker, though Spark wasn't sure it was for receiving, outputting, or both.

Other then that, Spark didn't exactly enjoy the condition he was in, confined in a small area. He wasn't sure where he was anymore, but it was clear not in the Pokémon Centre. He only recalled becoming strangely tired, before blacking out.

The Growlithe didn't much like his environment, throwing a Flamethrower attack into the door. It did little to door, and even less to the cage. He was about to use a Fire Blast attack until he was interrupted.

"Don't bother," a voice boomed through the speaker. Spark was taken aback by the volume of the tone. "The walls and cage are fire proof beyond your ability, and if you do try to Nova Arc, you will be greeted with a dire fate." The Growlithe growled softly, but knew it was best not to push the limit. If they did know he could use a Nova Arc, then they were prepared. How else could they have taken him without any resistance? He cursed softly at his weakens, and wondered how everyone else was doing. The Pokémon hoped they were well and unharmed…

* * * * * *

Charles slowly aroused, blinking groggily. The cold floor was the first sign that he wasn't at the Pokémon Centre, as was the fact it felt much cooler in the chamber he was in. He staggered towards one side, still dizzy from the effects of whatever hit him, trying to shake it out of his mind.

He found himself in some sort of large chamber, with a moat of water surrounding him. He wasn't sure where he was, but a faint red figure inside a dangling cage caught his attention. The Charmander recognized who it was immediately.

"Flare!" he shouted out, arousing the Flareon slowly with the cry. She groaned softly, stretching out before seeing herself captive in some cage. She tackled one of the sides, only causing it to rock back and forth.

"Do that again, and I'll guarantee I drop you into that moat below," a voice boomed out over a speaker, echoing into the chamber. Flare didn't realize her predicament until she looked down. The pair scanned around, trying to find out the source of the voice. Silence came, followed by a soft cough, then the voice came back on.

"I see that you have all awakened," he spoke, though it confused the pair who 'all' was. Flare glanced down towards Charles, who returned a nervous and anxious look. They prayed everyone else was okay…

* * * * * *

Sam opened her eyes, upon hearing the voice. She remained calmed, listening to the words of their 'capturer', being not much else she could do restrained on a steel table.

"My new test subjects, some of you have same amazing potent ional I wish to unlock…"

* * * * * *

"Do enjoy your stay, you may be here for a very long time," the voice continued. Spark growled at the tone, just tempted to unleash a Nova Arc into the door. Instead, he just tackled it, giving him a sore head. "Don't worry, most of you will remain unharmed, except maybe for a pair of you…"

* * * * * *

Espe and Umbre gazed into the chamber that held their parents, getting a strange idea who this person was referring to. Their gazed turned upon Vyren, who kept an eye on the guard, obviously wanting a piece of the person.

"Consider it a test of your power, my dear Charmander companion," the voice continued, as though he were getting a sadistic joy of watching it, though only the speaker could tell. "You survive, so does your mate…you die…well, you die. You don't fight to your fullest…well…I drop that cage anytime I want."

* * * * * *

Charles clutched his tiny hands into a tight fist, glancing up at Flare, who shook her head quickly. It was clear the Flareon didn't want Charles to fight at all. The Charmander didn't want to fight either, but he had to now, for his own life, but more importantly, the life of his companion.

The Fire type quickly focused again, hearing the faint rotation of gears, though he couldn't tell from where. He glanced around, but found nothing moving, so he can only assumed it was in the moat around him. He just noticed the floor in front of him slowly roll back, an elevator raising, a Kingler on the lift.

"It is only one battle, but it will mean everything," the voice continued, as the Kingler clapped his giant claws menacingly. To compound the problem, a Dewgong, Gyrados, and Kingdra emerged from the water, making it a four on one with type disadvantage.

"No!" Flare screamed out, only to watch helplessly as Charles took a step forward, preparing to do combat against all four. "No…" the Flareon repeated, sobbing softly, knowing no matter how well Charles can fight, he would not be hold off that onslaught. Charles didn't seem to notice his wife's sobbing though, focussing on the battle. He opened fire with a Flamethrower, directed towards the large crab in front of him.

* * * * * *

Vyren still kept his eye on the guard, who was slowly turning his attention away from his prisoners. The sniper knew it was…mean…to not pay attention to Charles' battle, but if he could get out of here, he would have a better chance of helping Charles get out of that situation. The guard took a step closer to the glass, paying more attention. He visibly winced, probably something happening, though the sniper didn't really pay attention.

"Come on Charles, just stay alive…" Vyren thought, knowing the Charmander's family was counting on him. The guard relaxed a bit, watching the battle ever more intently. He winced once more, and Vyren struck.

The sniper tackled the guard, bowling him over as he cried out in surprise. They struggled for a bit, catching the attention of the Pokémon in the room, though they were too stunned or taken by the battle to react at all.

Vyren grabbed the rifle of the guard, trying to break it loose from the guard. He was winning too, but didn't notice something gleam off the guard. The sniper had the rifle in his hands now, but he still lost.

The guard pulled out a .45 calibre pistol, firing three rounds into Vyren's stomach. The sniper didn't even cry, his eyes showed surprise, as he toppled onto the ground, still clutching the rifle. He was in pain, still alive, but not for long. The guard quickly stood up, retrieving his rifle and slinging it over his shoulder. He watched the suffering Vyren, taking his pistol and firing a few more rounds into the arms and legs of the prisoner. Vyren cringed in pain, though still no cries. Grinning, the guard let Vyren suffer more, before putting the last bullet of the clip into the prisoner's head.

Emotionlessly, he ejected the clip and discarded it by Vyren's corpse, inserting a new one and threatening the Pokémon with such a fate if they tried that.

* * * * * *

Kystel cringed in pain, nearly falling over from his perched location over looking the Pokémon Centre. Karrion quickly turned her gaze towards the Fearow, completely ignoring the police line around the centre now. An abduction of sorts, making it impossible to get near the centre, but that wasn't her concern anymore.

"Kystel!" the Pidgeot exclaimed, hoping over and watching the Fearow. He breathed deeply, the pain passing now, though it was quite a fright for him. He shook his head, glancing at the Pidgeot.

"What…was that?" he asked, looking down at his body. A glint of light caught his eye, as around his neck and mixed with his feathers was a necklace, a small bullet attached to it. Kystel paled, wondering if this was an omen of some sort, especially since the necklace was so much like the one Vyren wore…

* * * * * *

Charles screamed in pain, the giant claw of the Kingler catching him in a vice grip. This after taking countless Hydro Pump and Surf attacks from the various water Pokémon tired him out until he could barely move. From there, the Kingler caught him.

"No…" Charles muttered, firing a Fire Blast against the hard shell of the crab in hopes to loosen to grip. No such luck, as it only made the grip tighter, getting another cry of pain from the Charmander.

"Stop…please…" Flare begged, crying uncontrollably now, seeing her husband in so much pain. She wish she was stronger, to break free and help him, but she was helpless, like she usually is, only to see Charles suffer.

The Charmander looked up from his pained vision towards Flare, seeing her cry. Charles regretted being in this, wondering if he could have prevented this before, but the pain through his body kept him from concentrating fully. Instead, he turned back towards the Kingler, concentrating what remaining fire power he had left. One thought came up in his mind, and it was an attack:

Flare Nova

Fire began to charge in the Charmander's mouth, collecting in an orb. The water Pokémon watched in disbelief at the amount of fire being collected so rapidly. In response, they tried to douse it with the combined might of Surf's, Hydro Pump's, and Bubbles, but the more they tried, the bigger the fireball seemed to get.

"Die…" Charles remarked, grinning evilly, before unleashing the ball into the Kingler who griped him. The attack impacted, causing a massive explosion of heat as the entire chamber fired up like an incinerator. The water of the moat did little to absorb the heat, evaporating the quickly. The Kingler disintegrated instantly on contact. The rest of the Water types were not so fortunate, feeling the heat burn through them, as they could not take cover from the searing temperatures. They collapsed onto the floor, struggling. Eventually, their struggling ceased.

The heat dissipated quickly, as the Charmander collapsed onto the floor, struggling like the other Pokémon. He forced himself to turn around, looking up at the Flareon in the cage above. Charles grinned weakly, mouthing five words to his love:

"Take care of the kids."

With those words, his eyes closed, his body unmoving. Flare stared wide eyed, silent, unable to cry anymore.

Explosions rocked all around them as the ground rumbled with the force. Something happened, and it was destroying everything around them. Flare didn't care, who or why the explosions were happening, she just wished it would take her now, to be with her love.

**

**

**Author's Note:**

You may not believe this, but this is the end of Book 4 of the series. You might be asking why I decided to end it here. Let's just say, the answer will become clear in Book 7. Until then, you'll have to wait.

I do not own Pokémon, Nintendo and other related companies do. I do own all the original characters and respective Pokémon. All original attacks are mine as well, as well as new concepts written in this FanFiction (aside from Chimeras, which GTK and I own.)

If you wish to read more about Chimeras, please read GTK's Pokémon: Revelation if you haven't yet, or try Izumi Ryu's Renegades. Both deal in Chimeras that are approved.

Comments and reviews always appreciated. I'll be starting on Book 5 as soon as possible. Until then, I hope you enjoyed reading this.

~Theo 'Blitz' Leung


End file.
